A Year and a Day
by jamieblye
Summary: In accordance with the new Wizard Preservation Act, Hermione and Draco begin their marriage of a year and a day.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of my new story. A HUGE thank you to Ren, my beta for this story- she has been incredible!!**

Hermione Granger yawned as she fixed a label on the folder in front of her, before listlessly dropping it into the slot by her desk as she glanced at the clock.

"Finally, Eleven thirty!" she muttered to herself. Smiling at the thought of a break from the boredom of mindless work, she grabbed her purse and coat. "I'm going to lunch," she told her secretary, Moira, as she dashed towards the exit.

"Have fun!" Moira called after her with a cheery wave, before returning to her own duties.

Hermione walked towards the lift and waited with a few other Ministry employees for it to arrive at their floor. Tapping her foot impatiently, she was relieved when the doors finally opened, and proceeded to shift restlessly the entire five minutes it took her to reach the lobby. Once there, she turned left towards the doors that led into the Ministry dining room. She stood there for a second, scanning the crowd for a familiar face until she heard her name.

"Hermione! Over here!" She turned towards the voice and smiled at her friend.

"Harry!" she greeted in turn, as she walked over and threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. Since defeating Voldemort and winning the war for wizard-kind four years previous, Harry had been an Auror for the Ministry. He had been gone for the past month on a trip, which required stamping out some dark wizards in Bulgaria, and Hermione was glad to see that he was back in one piece.

Though she had fought in the war, Hermione found that she rather liked the idea of having a desk job once the battle ended. She now worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and while it could be a little tedious, she was working on a trade assignment that was very interesting to her, as it involved research, which she loved.

"How are you?" Harry asked, releasing her from the hug with a smile.

"Wonderful! When did you get back?"

"Just last night. It took longer than I thought, but it's over now." Harry didn't elaborate and Hermione didn't pry.

"Ginny didn't come today?"

"No, not today. She's not feeling too well." Ginny Weasley, who had become Ginny Potter last year, was expecting their first child and was having a difficult pregnancy. "Did you tell Ron?"

Hermione gave an affirming nod, before adding, "He should be here soon." Ron currently worked in the Department of Magical Sports and Games, which he was thrilled about.

Giving a glance towards the entrance of the dining room, only a few seconds passed before she pointed towards a red-head entering the room and approaching them, "There he is now."

"How have you been, mate?" Ron asked his brother-in-law, once he neared the table Harry and Hermione had sat themselves at.

"Great, you?"

"Brilliant! Katie wants to have you and Ginny over as soon as possible. Oh, and you too, Hermione," he added as an afterthought.

"Thanks, Ron," she replied, rolling her eyes. Ron had gotten engaged to Katie Bell six months earlier, and Hermione had heard nothing but wedding plans coming out of the witch, since. She smiled and went along with it but was bored to tears, internally.

Ron didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Is tomorrow alright?"

"Sure," Harry agreed, grinning. "I'll be rested up. I'm off today; just going to pop upstairs and see what's gone on in my absence, then head back home to Gin."

"Hermione?" Ron persisted, putting her on the spot.

"Well, I'm working hard on this project, Ron; I don't think – "

"Oh, come on!" Ron snapped. "You never come around; Katie's beginning to think that you don't like her."

"Fine," Hermione sulked. "I'll be there."

"Around six, alright?" Ron finalised, picking up a menu. "Now let's eat; I'm starved!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later, Harry and Hermione stepped out of the lift and onto the third floor, laughing.

"I'll make sure to tell Ginny that one," Harry said, as he stopped laughing. "I'm glad you'll be there tomorrow night, Hermione. I know that Katie's wedding fever is a little dull – "

"A little?" Hermione interrupted, disbelieving. "It's gotten worse lately. I can't even believe the hideous robes she picked for her bridesmaids."

"Well, I can't believe that you even agreed to be a bridesmaid," Harry countered, his green eyes twinkling.

"Ron asked; I couldn't say no," she lamented, looking sullen at the reminder of her unfortunate position.

"Still doing everything your friends tell you to, Granger?" came a drawling voice from behind her. Hermione narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Eavesdropping, Malfoy?" she asked, turning around. Her brown eyes, darkened with anger, met his amused, grey ones evenly.

"It's hardly eavesdropping when you're shouting so loud, I can hear it from my office," he said smoothly. He looked past her to Harry. "Potter," he acknowledged, nodding slightly.

"Malfoy," Harry returned, warily.

During the war, Malfoy had been holed up somewhere in Switzerland with Snape until the dust cleared. Once Voldemort was dead, Snape had proved that he killed Dumbledore per the wizard's own wishes, and Malfoy was found innocent; thanks in part to Harry's own testimony. This had forced the two men, while not friendly, into an uneasy truce. Since his father's death in Azkaban three years earlier, Malfoy had worked in the same department within the Ministry as Hermione, though she wasn't sure what he did, as she never saw him actually working.

"Did you need something, Malfoy?" she snapped, patience lost. He widened his eyes as he looked down at her.

"That's no way to speak to a colleague, Granger."

"Did you?" she reiterated, ignoring his statement.

"Actually, there was one thing. Your new secretary; the Irish girl? Is she married?"

"What?" Hermione yelped, as Harry tried to hide his smile. "You leave her alone, Malfoy. I've lost two secretaries because of you, and I like this one. Find your conquests elsewhere!"

"It's not my fault that your secretaries get so sick of you, that they leave," he retorted, smiling at her like she was some stupid little child. Hermione felt her face burn with anger.

"Look here, Malfoy, – "

"Well, I'm going to go up to work now," Harry said loudly, interrupting them. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Hermione," he added, stepping back into the elevator; waving goodbye as the doors closed.

Hermione glared at Malfoy one more time before stalking down the deserted hall that lead to her office. Merlin, she hated him! She could feel him following her, but didn't turn around to confirm. Finally reaching her office, she forged ahead, slamming the door shut behind her. She expected to hear a knock quickly following, but it never came. Curious, Hermione opened her door just enough to be able to see Malfoy standing in front of Moira, smiling and talking to her. His features were arranged in a pleasant way that made him seem handsome, even to her. Moira was looking up at him, a gooey look on her face that made Hermione nervous.

"You know, I can see you, Granger," Malfoy called out, smirking. "Not a very good eavesdropper, are you?" he taunted further.

Enraged at the fact that she was caught red-handed, Hermione slammed her door closed for the final time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, here's the next chapter-**

**Once again, a big thank you to Ren for all her beta help!**

By the time Hermione got to Ron and Katie's flat that night; she was well into a foul mood. She had hid in her office for over an hour until Malfoy left, and then Moira had made her mood worse by telling her that she had a date with him that night.

"Are you sure, Moira?" she asked. "I've known him for years, and he is not the nicest person."

"He seemed nice," Moira hedged, sceptically. "He said that you might tell me not to date him. Said you've fancied him since school. Is that true, Hermione? If it is, I'll cancel tonight."

Recalling the conversation gave Hermione a headache. Groaning with dread at the thought of the evening ahead, she grudgingly rang the doorbell.

"Hermione!" Katie answered the door, a huge smile on her face. "I'm so gad that you could make it. Please, come in!"

Hermione gave a weak smile in reply and walked into the foyer. After the war, Ron had done well for himself and now lived in a modest, but very nice flat in a good neighbourhood. Hermione was led into the sitting room where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were just finishing a conversation.

"Hi, Hermione!" Ginny said, struggling to stand with her seven-months-grown belly.

"Ginny, stay sitting! Honestly!" Harry stood and gave Hermione a hug. "Glad you ended up coming," he added quietly into Hermione's ear so that Ron wouldn't hear.

"I'm not staying long," she whispered back, as Katie went to get her a drink. "I have a horrible headache. Malfoy's dating another one of my secretaries."

"You know he only shags them because he knows it bothers you," Harry said. "If you'd ignore it, he'd stop."

"I've lost two secretaries, Harry. How can I ignore that?" Hermione said, her temples increasing their dull throb. "Never mind, let's just get through dinner."

Once they were seated, Katie began to discuss wedding plans which only worsened Hermione's headache. Massaging her temple as discretely as she could, she took a long sip of water and tried to pay attention.

"Of course, I told her the flowers must be pink to match the robes! And don't even get me started on the seating arrangement," Katie was saying. "I don't know where to put so many people; maybe you could help me, Ginny?"

"Sure," Ginny acquiesced, smiling through gritted teeth.

"The bridal party table alone, is a nightmare. Do you know who you're bringing yet, Hermione?" Katie asked.

"Oh, not yet," Hermione said absently.

"You are bringing someone, aren't you?"

"I'm sure I can dig up someone. Maybe Neville," Hermione told her.

"I don't know why you won't let me fix you up. I have loads of nice friends. Ernie Macmillan is single; maybe if I invite you both over – "

"Katie," Ron cut in, seeing the exasperated look on Hermione's face. "Hermione doesn't like it when we fix her up. Remember last year's fiasco?"

"Oh, yes," Katie said, her smile dimming slightly. "I remember now,"

"Anyway, it won't matter by then. The law will be in effect," Ron went on.

"Law, what law?" Hermione asked him, before switching her attention to Harry, when she noticed him shoot a glare towards Ron.

"It's just – I was going to tell you after dinner, Hermione," Harry said, as Ginny smacked her brother atop the head.

"Sorry, I thought you'd have told her by now," Ron grumbled, rubbing his, now sore, head.

"Told me what?" Hermione demanded, warily.

Harry sighed. "When I went to work today, I found out that they'd passed a law while I was gone. It'll be in the Prophet tomorrow, but I was going to tell you tonight, to prepare you."

"Prepare me?" Hermione echoed, stress entering into her normally even tone.

"Yes, it's called the Wizard Preservation Act," Harry said.

"I've heard about it at work. I'm not sure what it entails though; it's all been very clandestine."

"We lost a lot of wizards in the war, and the birth rates as well as the marriage rates have plunged since it ended," Harry said. "So the Wizard Preservation Act would help insure our survival through future generations."

"How?"

"They are arranging marriages for unmarried witches and wizards of child-bearing age," Harry told her. "The marriages are contracted to last a year and a day. After that period, the couple will decide whether to bond completely or to go their separate ways. The Ministry is hoping most couples will stay together and that the birth rate will rise, although having a child isn't part of the contract."

Hermione stared at him, open mouthed. "What? How will they be arranged?"

"The Sorting Hat, actually," Harry said. "It's been working on it for weeks, apparently."

"And if I refuse?" Hermione said.

"You have to abide by the law, Hermione," Katie said. "It won't be so bad. Just let the year pass and move on. It's not permanent, unless you want it be; it could even be a good thing for you," she added. "The Sorting Hat is usually right."

Hermione stared at all of them for a moment. "What about you two, then?" she asked Ron. "You're not married, yet."

"It doesn't apply if you were engaged before it became law," Ron told her.

"You all knew about this?" Hermione asked, as Harry and Ron looked guiltily away.

"I knew it was a possibility," Harry said. "I also knew how you'd react. It's a good law for us right now, Hermione. The year will pass in no time."

"What if I get someone horrible?" she asked.

"That won't happen. The Sorting Hat is arranging for compatibility," Harry told her.

"When?" Hermione asked him.

"It will be made public tomorrow; the letters will go out at the end of the week. Once you receive the letter, you have five days to get married."

"So you'll be married before me, Hermione; won't that be neat!" Katie smiled at her.

Hermione ignored her. "It won't be a real wedding, right?"

"Legally, yes, the binding will last a year and a day. Then you will meet with a Wizard Preservation Act Advisor to decide whether or not to make the marriage permanent. It will be in the contract that you negotiate how any money or property acquired during the year will be split. There has been an office set up to help with such things; they will be the ones sending the letters. The letter will tell you who you are to marry, and the date of your contract negotiations; probably within twenty-four to forty-eight hours after you receive the letter. Once the terms are agreed to and signed off on, then you'll have three days to marry. "

"Not much time for a proper wedding," Katie sniffed.

"You hold the proper wedding after the year is up," Harry told her.

"What if terms can't be agreed upon?" Hermione asked.

"Then the Ministry will give its own terms. It'd be in your best interest to negotiate fairly on your own, Hermione. You can't stall, if that's what you're thinking. Negotiations will conclude that day, regardless."

Hermione put down her fork. "I think I've lost my appetite," she said miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews-here's chapter 3!**

**Thank you again to Ren!**

The next day, all anyone could talk about, was the Wizard Preservation Act. Hermione had read about it in the Morning Prophet along with everyone else and as much as she hated the idea, she could see where, in the broad sense, it was needed. Most people were not as outraged as Hermione thought that they would be; Moira was actually excited.

"I wonder who I'll be paired up with!" she said to Hermione excitedly, as she handed her boss that morning's collection of messages and memos.

"Who knows?" Hermione said, glancing at the various requests for call-backs as she stood by Moira's desk.

"Aren't you curious?" Moira asked. "Natalie said that the Hat is picking out your soul-mate."

"'Soul-mate'?" Hermione chuckled. "Really? I like to think of it as a roommate arrangement for a year."

"That's not very romantic," Moira frowned at her.

"Arranged marriage isn't romantic, Moira," Hermione told her, before adding, "No matter who does the arranging."

"I'd think that you would be thrilled about the law, Granger," a voice drawled from her left. "Seeing as how it's the only way anyone would ever marry you, that is."

"Oh sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, without bothering to turn towards him. "I feel for whichever vapid, little girl they stick with you."

"As long as she's gorgeous, what do I care what she thinks?" Malfoy told her. "I don't intend to do much talking with her anyway."

Hermione finally turned around to face him; disgusted. "I hope they bind you to a complete slag, Malfoy," she growled.

"Speaking of slags – Moira, as we're both going to be engaged to others by Friday, I think its best that we don't see each other again. It was nice though," he said, looking into Moira's quickly reddening face. "Maybe next year we'll do it again; I'm sure I'll see you around," he said, casually walking away.

Moira looked as though she were going to die of embarrassment. "Take the rest of the day off, Moira," Hermione said tiredly, as she turned and ran after Malfoy. She slammed into his office, past the yells of his secretary, and he didn't look surprised to see her.

"Need something, Granger?" he asked, his eyes taking in her red face, messed up hair, and wrinkled clothes.

"You are a complete arse!" she shouted at him. "If you had to dump her, did you have to do it like that? In public?"

"Stop hiring pretty little sluts, Granger, and I'll stop shagging them," he said, watching her calmly from his oversized leather chair.

"She'll be completely useless for days, now," Hermione snapped. "You did this on purpose!"

Malfoy leaned forward on his desk. "So it's not her feelings that you're concerned about, it's that her work won't get done?" He grinned maliciously at her. "How very Slytherin of you, Granger. I thought that you Gryffindors always put others first," he tutted, as Hermione stood gaping at him for a moment. "No comment?" he asked, arranging the papers on his desk. "You can go now. As much as I love our little chats, I do have things to do."

Hermione mutely left, having no good reply.

"Damn him," she muttered under her breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The week passed quickly for Hermione. She busied herself with her trade project and tried to forget about the letter she was due to receive Friday. Moira had come back to work after the three days off Hermione had given her, feeling much better. The secretary ignored Malfoy and his smug smiles in the hallways and concentrated on getting her work done. Harry came up to Hermione's office, Friday morning, to warn her that the letters would be arriving at any time.

"Did you see mine?" Hermione asked him, as he took a seat in one of the chairs before her desk.

"No," He shook his head. "I'm going to be involved in the Negotiation Committee, though, so I know that your appointment is tomorrow at two-o'clock. I'll make sure that it's fair." He glanced at the clock and added, "It really should be any time, now. Would you like me to stay?"

"If you can," she said, nervously looking through the open door-way of her office.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat should make good matches. Hopefully, you'll make a new friend."

"We'll see," Hermione said, as she heard Moira shout, "They're coming!"

Through her open door, Hermione saw a flurry of owls go flying by. She saw one stop at Moira's desk and drop a letter before flying on. Moira stared at the letter; then tore it open.

"Well?" Hermione asked, concerned to know the result of her secretary's betrothal.

Moira scanned the letter. "Dennis Creevy," she said to Hermione. "Do you know him? I can't place him."

"Yes, he's very nice," she said, trying to hide her smile. Obstructed from Moira's view, Harry grinned widely.

"Poor girl," he mouthed towards Hermione.

She was about to reply when another owl made its way into her office. She let it drop the letter it carried onto her desk and fly away again, before slowly picking up the results of her own betrothal.

"_Ms. Hermione Granger_," it was addressed. "_Department of International Magic, Third Floor, Ministry of Magic, London, England,_". It was sealed, so Hermione took a deep breath and looked quickly at Harry, before cracking open the letter.

"_Dear Ms. Granger_," it began.

"_In accordance with the Wizard Preservation Act, a husband has been chosen for you by committee. Said choice was made by the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, before then being approved by our office. The decision was based on a number of factors, including but not limited to, interest, personality, and intellect. You will enter into negotiations with your fiancée on Saturday, May the twelfth at two-o'clock; you will be represented by Mr. Harry Potter of the Department of Magical Law. Please write down a list of concerns ahead of time and bring them with you._

_Below you will find the name and address of your betrothed, should you wish to contact him. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Arturis Thenwidgeon, _

_Office of Magical Law_

_Wizard Preservation Act Division"_

Hermione let her eyes drift down to the bottom of the page, where her eyes then widened with shock.

"What?" Harry asked as he leaned forward, anxiously. "Who is it?"

Hermione threw the letter at him, with a glare. "'Don't worry, Hermione'," she mimicked, her face turning red in anger. "'How bad can it be, Hermione?' Well, here's your answer."

She watched Harry scan down to the bottom of the page, and his face turn white as he read the name. "Hermione!" he began, but was cut off by a bellowing from down the hall.

"Granger!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews- here's chapter 4! Thanks to Ren, my wonderful beta for this story!**

Hermione looked up at Draco Malfoy, who now stood in her door, livid. His usually calm demeanour was gone; in its stead was a mask of fury. He was holding his letter and waving it around at her.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he raged at her. Seeing him so angry about their betrothal drained her own misery, leaving only amusement for the moment.

"You mean, you're not pleased?" she asked, smiling benignly at him.

Harry looked at her strangely and answered Malfoy. "It's no joke, Malfoy; I wish it was, believe me."

"There's got to be some way to fix it," Malfoy insisted looking past Hermione, instead choosing to focus on Harry. "Isn't there, Potter? I can't imagine that you want Granger married to me, any more than I do."

"You have that right," Harry affirmed. "But it's final. There's nothing I can do."

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily as they returned to Hermione's. "What are you smiling about?" he snarled.

"I'm just imagining how I'm going to redecorate your house," Hermione said dreamily. "I think red is a _wonderful _colour."

Malfoy just stared at her for a moment, speechless, before leaving her office and slamming the door behind him. Hermione dissolved into laughter. "Did you see his face? Priceless."

Harry looked blankly at her. "I thought you'd be more upset about this," he said.

"Oh, I'm plenty upset, Harry. That Hat must have had too much fire-whiskey before it decided the matches," Hermione told him. "He was just so angry, I couldn't resist."

"When he calms down, he'll realise what you did," Harry warned. "You have to live with him for a year; it wouldn't do to antagonise him so early on. We should get to work on your negotiations. I expect that's where he'll be headed, straight away."

"Alright," Hermione settled, "Let's begin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione arrived back to the Ministry at precisely one-fifty the following afternoon, and entered the office designated for the negotiations. Harry was already there, as he had been hearing cases all day, and he smiled tiredly at her. Malfoy's negotiator was alone.

"How are you?' Hermione asked Harry as she sat down.

"Been better. The last couple actually hexed each other," Harry laughed.

"Is that why they took my wand, out front?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes as two o'clock came and went. "If he doesn't show, do I still have to do this?" Hermione asked, finally breaking the silence.

Harry nodded. "I'll just have to go track him down and lug him in," he stated, before realising why she asked. "Sorry," he added.

Before Hermione could reply, the doors burst open and Malfoy strutted through them and into the room; robes billowing. The anger he'd shown the day before was gone; his face was a mask of cold indifference. Following him, were three men struggling to keep up. "These are my solicitors," Malfoy said shortly. "They will be listening to make sure everything goes acceptably."

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, I don't want a galleon of your precious money!" Hermione snapped.

Malfoy ignored her outburst as he took his seat opposite her. His solicitors sat behind him.

"Can we begin?" Harry asked. "This is your Wizard Preservation Act Negotiator, Phillip Mewes."

"Charmed," Malfoy said blandly, barely glancing at the man. "Let's get this over with." One of his solicitors took a long piece of parchment out of his robes, and handed it to Harry. Taking it, he grimaced at something written on it before handing it on to Hermione, who began to read.

"Let's start with the ceremony," Harry said, taking out a parchment with their names neatly printed on top. "Any ideas?"

"I don't care, as long as it's quick," Hermione said.

"That anxious to marry me, Granger?" Malfoy smirked at her.

"I meant a quick ceremony, as in no fuss," she said, irritated.

"That's fine," Malfoy said, and Harry wrote the agreement down.

"Residence?" Mewes asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Malfoy said. "I'll give her a suite at the opposite end of the house from mine."

"I don't want to live with your mother, Malfoy."

"My mother lives in Italy now, Granger," Malfoy said. "And even if she didn't, there is no way I would live in that hovel you call a house. I'll pay the rent for the year, and have elves clean it once a month."

"Fine," Hermione agreed, before adding, "Not elves, though. You have to pay someone."

Malfoy glared at her. "Why would I do that, when I have perfectly good elves?" he asked.

"Malfoy, just agree. Save the arguments for more important things," Harry said, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Malfoy nodded reluctantly, and Harry added it to the list.

"Money?"

"I don't want anything from him," Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy from across the table.

"Nonsense, Granger. As my wife, you'll have certain duties to perform. You'll have a monthly allowance for clothes and other essentials, plus, I'll give you a settlement at the end of the year. It's all there," he said, waving his hand at the parchment in front of her.

Harry glanced over the paper, to where the settlement details were located. "It's generous," he whispered to Hermione, "You should take it."

"But Harry-"

"He's right, Hermione," he interrupted, "He does entertaining, and the like. You'll need some suitable things."

"Why would I bother to be around when he entertains?" Hermione asked.

"Did you even _bother_ to read your letter, Granger?" Malfoy snapped at her.

Hermione turned to Harry for an explanation.

"You have to at least _try_ to get along, Hermione. Not ignore each other, all year. The point of the law is for it to work. You must act like husband and wife; go out to a restaurant together for dinner, host Malfoy's dinners, or balls together; go on holiday together."

Hermione didn't respond, but nodded to the money settlement. Harry moved on.

"Children?"

"There won't _be_ any children!" Hermione snapped.

"We have to put it in, Hermione."

"I'll raise them," Malfoy said.

"You most certainly will not!" Hermione refused him, angrily. "I'll raise my own children, thank you very much."

"The custody and support terms, offered in regards to children, are detailed in the parchment," a solicitor spoke up.

Hermione glanced at the parchment to where indicated. "Shared custody. Why would I agree to that?"

"Why are you going on about this?" Malfoy asked, in a condescending tone. "There won't be any children, anyway."

"Then why the shared custody?" Hermione asked.

"In case the contracts are ever leaked or made public, of course," Malfoy spat, frustrated with her. "I don't want it to look as though I don't care about my children."

"Fine, fine," Hermione pushed the parchment away from her once again, and sighed.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm not going to fight over non-existent children." Hermione crossed her arms and sent a look of satisfaction to Malfoy across the table.

"Now, um…relations," Harry mumbled, blushing.

"I don't care about his family," Hermione blandly stated.

"I don't think those are the kind of 'relations' he meant, Granger." Malfoy said, leering at her.

"What? Oh!" Hermione felt her face turn bright red as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He can do whatever he wants."

"Really? Anything? Make sure you write that down," Malfoy ordered one of his solicitors, who began to write furiously.

"No! Stop writing!" Harry bellowed. "She doesn't understand."

"I meant 'anything', as long as it's with other people," Hermione said, her blush increasing before she quickly added, "and only if it isn't at the Manor!"

"He can't, Hermione," Harry said to her, in a low voice. "Once again, you are supposed to try to make this work. You'll be bound for the year; neither of you can cheat on the other."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Hermione hissed at him.

"I thought he'd agree to be celibate for the year." Harry whispered back.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with him," Hermione said loudly. "He'll just have to take care of things himself," she added with a sniff.

"I am _not _going to go without sex for a whole year," Malfoy snapped back at her.

"Why would you want to sleep with me anyway? I thought you hated me."

"I do. Anything's better than nothing, though. Besides," he said, looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl, "you're not as hideous looking nowadays, as you were in school. Just keep your mouth shut, and you'll at least be enough to get the job done."

"Why, you _arrogant_, self-centred –,"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled over her enraged ranting. "Stop it. If he won't agree to the celibacy, you have to agree on something, or the Ministry will decide and that will be worse; I promise you."

"What would the Ministry say is a compromise?" Hermione whispered.

"They've been giving out once a week, so far, to everyone." Harry whispered back.

"What? How on earth would that be enforced?"

"Well, if the other party complains, you'd be breaking the contract, as well as the law. Agree with him on something, and then try to talk him out of it later."

"Fine," Hermione said aloud, without looking at Malfoy. "One time."

"That's a compromise?" Malfoy laughed. "Once a week."

"Once every three months."

"Once every two weeks."

"Once a month."

"Once a month, and holidays," Malfoy said obstinately, leaning back in his chair. "That's my final offer, or the Ministry can decide."

"Fine," Hermione fumed, wishing she were not still blushing. "Legal, _recognised_ holidays."

"And birthdays," Malfoy added. "Mine's coming up, very soon."

Hermione bit her tongue and looked down, as Harry wrote furiously. "Moving on," he said quickly, so that Hermione wouldn't have the chance to object again. "Work?"

"She can work, as long as it doesn't interfere with her duties as my wife, or Hostess," Malfoy smirked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Like you can dictate whether or not I work," Hermione said, angry again. "I can –,"

"Hermione! Let it go, until he signs the bloody contract," Harry whispered, furiously. "Antagonise him, and he'll change his mind just to spite you," he added, causing Hermione to let out sigh.

"Fine," she then bit out, as Harry continued to write in a hurried, uneven scrawl.

"Do you want to keep the Malfoy name, if you divorce?" Mewes asked.

"_When_ we divorce; and for that matter, I never intend to use it even while we're married," Hermione told him.

"Yes, you will," Malfoy ordered, darkly. "No wife of _mine_ will keep her maiden name. I'm not budging on this one, Granger."

"Why do you care?"

"It's a question of reputation. It would be insulting for you not to take it. Go back to your maiden name when we divorce."

"I think it's more a question of you controlling me," Hermione snapped.

"Table it to the Ministry then," Malfoy snapped back. "They'll agree with me. Although, if you do that, I intend to take back every compromise I made; then the issue about our 'relations', in particular, can go back to them as well. Don't think for a second that I don't know what they're handing out. So think about that, before you decide."

"You really are a horrible man," Hermione whispered furiously, her eyes welling with frustrated tears. "Fine. Whatever he says."

Harry glared at Malfoy, as he unwillingly wrote the agreement down. "Watch it, Malfoy," he warned in a low voice.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes at him. "Anything else?"

Harry scanned the document. "No, I think that covers everything but the ceremony date," he said as he pulled out a large book from somewhere beneath the table. "I take it that you want the Ministry to use the standard ceremony?"

Both Hermione and Malfoy nodded.

"Monday at ten-fifteen? You'll be done by ten-thirty; back at the office by eleven."

"No honeymoon?" Malfoy feigned disappointment. "That's fine," he then agreed, before turning his attention to Hermione. "I'll send elves over to begin packing your things, tomorrow. They'll have everything of yours at the Manor by Monday." He stood up, and the forgotten solicitors followed suit. "Where do I sign?"

Harry handed the document to Mewes, who read it over and nodded.

"Here," the man then said, showing Malfoy where his signature was needed. He did so quickly, and smirked at Hermione one last time. "See you Monday, _dear._" Without waiting for a response, he left.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. "Git," she muttered to herself as she took the parchment from Harry. There, under Malfoy's own sprawling signature, she signed her own tidy, neat one. "Why do I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "It won't be as bad as it seems now. He'll get tired of harassing you after a few weeks, and leave you alone. He's trying to bother you; just ignore it."

"Let's see how easy it is for you to ignore it, when I bring him 'round to dinners, and Ron's wedding," Hermione told him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Hermione sat in the middle of her living room floor, surrounded by boxes and Malfoy's house elves.

"I can do it!" she told one, shooing him away.

Horrified at the thought, he wrung his little, knobbly hands, "But Miss," he pleaded. "Master says Punky must do the packing; not Miss!"

"You can move the things that I'm bringing to the Manor," she said, waving at the packed trunks that were shoved against a wall. "The things that I am storing for the year, I want to do."

"Let the poor elf do his job, Hermione," Ginny interrupted from her spot on the sofa. She was too large to be of much help, but she was keeping Hermione company.

"Fine," Hermione relented, standing up as the elf squealed with delight and began to pack. Hermione left him to his whims and sat beside Ginny on the sofa, sighing. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"I can't believe I get to see Malfoy Manor," Ginny said, grinning. "I can't wait. How soon will you invite us over?"

"Next weekend, I guess," Hermione said, sighing. "I suppose I should go get him a ring or something. How much do you think that will cost?"

"Oh, in old wizarding families the men never wear rings, it's tradition," Ginny told her.

"One less thing for me to worry about," Hermione said, getting up once again to put some shirts that she remembered wanting to take with her, in her trunk.

An elf squealed, "No, Miss!" and grabbed the pile from her, before doing the task himself.

"Why on earth did he send so many elves?" Ginny asked, looking around her. "This is only a one-bedroom flat."

"He did it, because he knows that I hate elf labour," Hermione said, sitting back down. "He did it to upset me."

Ginny laughed. "How immature!" she said, adding, "Harry said that you fought like cats and dogs during the whole negotiation."

"Because he argued about things he knew would annoy me, not things that would really cause him detriment!" Hermione explained to her, frustrated. "We agreed on money and where to live, straight away. It was petty things that I know he doesn't even care about, that were the worst. Like my name. He just wants me to change it, because he knows it will upset me to be a Malfoy. When I wouldn't agree, he threatened to take back his sex compromise!"

"His what?" Her eyes widened, before she smirked at Hermione, "What sex compromise?"

"Harry didn't tell you?" Ginny shook her head. "He refused to agree to abstinence, and Harry said if we didn't agree on something, the Ministry would decide, and not in my favour. So we made a compromise."

"Of?" Ginny prodded.

"Once a month and legal holidays," Hermione muttered, blushing. "He made some crack about his birthday being soon, but I think I can talk him out of it."

"Why?" Ginny asked, astonished, "I've heard he's wonderful in bed; just use him, Hermione, he will be your husband, after all."

"You're mad," Hermione laughed. "I find him repellent."

"His personality; yes, I agree. But he is gorgeous, Hermione, even you have to admit that much. Just tell him to keep his mouth shut unless it's busy with actions, not words," she smirked devilishly.

Hermione thought for a moment. "He is handsome," she admitted, "But I couldn't."

"Of course you could!" Ginny grinned. "And, you should! When's the last time you had a boyfriend, Hermione? Two, three years ago? That's a long time."

"I'll say," a voice said behind them, filling Hermione with dread. "No wonder you're such a bitch, Granger. Merlin knows you probably haven't shagged in years."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded; afraid to turn around with her quickly flushing face.

"Just checking to see how the elves are doing," Malfoy walked over to the nearest elf. "Granger's letting you work?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy," it squeaked. "Miss said that Master was very handsome!"

"Did she now?" Malfoy grinned, as Hermione cringed with embarrassment. "That's nice to know, Punky." He moved closer to Hermione; close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek. "Good thing for you, my birthday is in two weeks."

Hermione quickly moved away from him. "Was there anything else that you needed, Malfoy?"

"Actually, yes. I just came to let you know to wait for me, after work tomorrow. You won't be able to apparate to the Manor without me." He finally took notice of Ginny sitting on the couch, and did a double take. "Weasley; you got fat."

"It's Potter, and she's pregnant. You know that," Hermione snapped at him. "Goodbye then."

Malfoy ignored her and began to peer through the boxes. "These are horrid," he said, pointing to the contents of her trunk. "You might as well throw them away. I won't have any wife of mine wearing rags like that. You'll have to go get new clothes."

"I like my clothes!" Hermione protested.

"I don't care. You have to be more presentable."

"Or what? The contract's signed Malfoy; you've nothing to hold over me anymore."

"Of course I do. I can make you hold up your 'wifely' duties for my birthday, or I could conveniently forget," he smirked at her. "The choice is yours."

Hermione gaped at him, her mouth hanging open. "You're blackmailing me?"

"Of course not; I'm merely suggesting a mutually beneficial resolution," he said smoothly.

Anger filled Hermione. "I will not be blackmailed!"

"It's up to you, of course," he shrugged, lazily walking towards the door. "I was thinking you could wear a maid's outfit for my birthday, by the way. However, if you should change your mind…" He dropped a money pouch on her end table, before leaving without another word. Ginny pulled herself up and waddled over to the table to examine the money.

"There's a card here as well," Ginny said, flipping it over. "Hermione, it's for Madame Duvalle's shop!"

"So?"

"So, you can't even get there without the card; it's unplottable," Ginny said. "I've always wanted to go there."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, who was then quickly counting the galleons the pouch contained.

"There's enough money here to completely redo your wardrobe, too!" she gasped. "Let's go shopping!"

"Then he'll win, Ginny."

"So will you. Unless, of course, you wanted to wear that maid's outfit. I bet he even gets a feather-duster to go with it."

Her hesitation gone, Hermione grabbed the money bag. "Let's go," she said, walking quickly to the fireplace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Thanks again to Ren- she had her hands full betaing this chapter!**

The next morning, Hermione arrived at work in bundle of nerves. She had debated about what to wear, before finally deciding on some of the new robes she had purchased the day before. They were a pale blue colour, the same pale colour of a robin's egg, that she loved. She had actually ended up buying quite a few new robes and dresses, and had spent nearly all the money that Malfoy had given her. He had alerted Madam Duvalle herself that Hermione would be coming; which had annoyed Hermione greatly because it meant he knew that she would give in to his ultimatum.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Harry's gentle voice pushed through her thoughts. "They're doing the ceremonies every fifteen minutes, due to the sheer number of them. We can't be late." Hermione nodded in reply, and stood up from her desk before walking slowly towards her office door. "It'll be fine," Harry assured her for the hundredth time in the past week, as they walked to the location of the ceremonies. "Just to warn you though, The Prophet has a reporter there. They'll be running the names of all the couples tomorrow."

"Perfect," Hermione muttered. "That's all I need." She and Harry finally reached the part of the Ministry that was now dedicated to the Wizard Preservation Act. There were couples milling around everywhere; most looked like Hermione felt, but a few looked happy. One of them happened to be Moira, who seemed to have taken a shine to Dennis Creevy; who was standing beside her, grinning. They were talking to Dennis' brother, Colin, who was currently a reporter with The Prophet. Hermione shifted as far away from them as possible, but Colin still saw her.

"Hermione Granger! And Harry Potter! How are you?" Colin gestured to the photographer who was stationed beside him to take a picture.

"Fine, Colin. How have you been?" Harry said politely.

"Creevy and Hopkins!" a voice called over the din of the room, and Moira and Dennis rushed into the Officiators Office.

"Good luck!" Colin called after them, giving an excited thumbs-up. "Now, as you're already married, Mr. Potter, I take it you're here in support of Ms. Granger's marriage?"

"Yes," Harry said, looking at him uneasily.

"Ms. Granger, who is the lucky wizard?"

"Well…" Hermione mumbled, in an attempt to stall.

"Gin! You made it!" Harry spoke out in relief from the questioning, as Ginny waddled over to them.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Ginny beamed.

"I appreciate the thought, Ginny, but really, it's hardly necessary," Hermione said, smiling at her friend as Colin's photographer clicked away.

"It's not everyday that my best friend gets married," Ginny dismissed. "Of course I came."

"Please, don't tell me – " Hermione began.

"Hermione!"

She cringed as Ron and Katie came barrelling through the crowd of other couples, obnoxiously. "I thought we wouldn't make it; good thing that they're running a bit behind, yeah? It's a madhouse!" he said, surveying the room.

"Here, Hermione, I brought you this," Katie offered, handing Hermione a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, all of you; but really, it's not needed," Hermione tried again, though no one was listening.

"Ron, is that Lavender Brown?" Katie asked in a stage whisper.

"Looks like it," Ron said. "Did you see poor Neville, Gin?"

"No, who's he with?" Ginny's question was answered momentarily, as Neville was pulled from the Officiator's room newly bound to Millicent Bulstrode.

"Poor Neville," said Harry sadly. Neville looked petrified of his new wife. He waved quickly at them – whether in greeting, or of pleading for help, they couldn't tell – before Millicent pulled him out of the room.

"See? It could have been worse," Harry whispered. Hermione just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Malfoy and Granger!" bellowed the voice from before, immediately causing conversation to hush in the room as all eyes focused on Hermione.

"You've been betrothed to _Draco Malfoy_?" Colin asked, gawking in disbelief.

"Quiet, Colin. We're over here!" Harry called, pulling Hermione past all the staring onlookers. Ron, Ginny, and Katie followed behind her, propelling her forward until the doors closed behind them. Already in the room were the Officiator and Mr. Mewes, from the negotiation. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Hermione hissed at Harry. "If he doesn't show, can I get out of this nonsense?"

"He'll show," Harry said, gritting his teeth. "He's just making a scene."

They all stood there, awkwardly looking at each other for a few minutes, until Hermione heard a growing commotion from outside the room. A few seconds later, the doors burst open and Malfoy sailed in, kicking the doors shut behind him, snuffing the noise and camera flashes out.

"I had a meeting that ran late," he told the officiator, as a means of explanation. Hermione stared at him, her fists clenched in anger and humiliation. Malfoy regarded her briefly. "Managed to get that hair of yours under control for the day, did you? Can we get on with this?" he added, abruptly turning to the officiator.

"What? Of course," the officiator bumbled, motioning them towards him. Harry pushed Hermione forward, grabbing the wand out of her hand as she went. Hermione glared at him, but continued moving forward.

Malfoy scanned the huddle of people behind her. "Trotted the whole gang out for your special day, Granger?" he asked, smirking at her.

"I didn't know they'd be here – " she began, before Malfoy cut her off.

"I could really care less, you know," he sniffed.

"Hermione, you forgot your bouquet!" Katie said, forcing the bundled flowers into her clenched hand; causing Malfoy's smirk to turn into a wide grin.

"Thanks, Katie," Hermione grumbled, her face burning hotter by the minute.

"We are here…" the officiator began, but Hermione barely heard him. She was too busy being furious with Malfoy, and battling to get her blush under control. She began to imagine how horrible it was going to be living with him. Maybe, if she ignored him, he would simply get bored. Maybe –

"Granger!" Hermione jerked her head up in surprise and confusion. Everyone was staring at her. "You have to speak now," Malfoy said, enunciating as if she didn't speak English.

"Oh. Yes," Hermione said dumbly, having no idea what she was agreeing to. Apparently, it was the right answer because everyone turned to Malfoy. "Do you have a ring?" the officiator asked. Malfoy pulled out a small, black velvet box and opened it. Hermione heard Ginny gasp and move closer to the huge diamond ring that was resting snugly within the soft velvet folds inside the box. Harry nudged her, and she reluctantly moved back.

"Please place the ring on her finger," the officiator asked, and Malfoy grabbed her clammy fist. His was cool by comparison, as he slid the ring on her finger before quickly dropping her hand. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Your hands, please," Hermione put her hand out as did Malfoy. The officiator took a sleek, red cord from a side alter, and bound their hands together with it as he chanted a spell. The cord disappeared as he finished, and Hermione felt a small jolt, like the shock one feels from static electricity. She glanced at Malfoy to see if he felt it too, but he didn't move or look at her. "You may kiss the bride," the officiator announced proudly. As he looked at Hermione and Malfoy's faces, he then muttered, "Or not."

"Are we done then?" Malfoy asked, and the officiator nodded in verification. "Splendid. Don't forget to meet me in front of my office at five, Gr –," he broke off, unsure of what to call her.

"Her name is Hermione," the officiator whispered, assuming that Malfoy had forgotten.

Malfoy scowled furiously at him before stalking out of the small room. Hermione saw flashbulbs resume their blaze before the door closed behind him.

"Well, that was fun," she said desolately.

"Can I see that ring?" Ginny asked, grabbing her hand. "Wow, Hermione, that's huge!" she started gushing, causing a jealous glower to cross Katie's face.

Hermione glanced at her hand with disinterest. "I'll sell it as soon as the year's through." she said. "Well, thank you all for coming, but I really must get back to work."

"I'll walk you," Harry offered quickly. "I'm sure Colin's still out there, just waiting for the chance to corner you."

Hermione took a deep breath to steel herself, and opened the door. Colin was, as suspected, right beside it, waiting for her. "So, you are Mrs. Malfoy, now?" he asked eagerly, searching her left hand for the evidence of a ring.

"I suppose," Hermione said, trying to barrel by him, but he caught up to her easily.

"Are you going to be residing at Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione said, "Yes," as Harry said, "No comment."

"That's enough, Colin. No comment." Harry said, pushing past the fervent reporter with Hermione in front of him. "It'll be worse tomorrow," Harry sighed to her, as they left the lift and began walking to her office, "after The Prophet has run."

"They didn't get any pictures of Malfoy and I together," Hermione reminded him. "Maybe that will make it less of a story."

"Perhaps," Harry offered, but his tone suggested that he wouldn't count on it. As they reached Hermione's office, she stopped dead, staring at her door. Her old plastic plaque had already been replaced with a new, shiny gold one that was engraved 'Hermione Malfoy'. Standing by her door was Malfoy's secretary, Jane.

"Mr. Malfoy had that done first thing," Jane said, beaming at Hermione. "He is so sweet, isn't he? Such thoughtfulness!"

"Definitely," Hermione grumbled, as Harry tried not to laugh. "You find this amusing, do you?" she snapped at him.

"See you later," Harry said before quickly running off.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and immediately stalked past Jane, into her office to lie down; it had already been a trying day, and it wasn't even lunchtime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your review**s**. Here is the next chapter!**

At precisely 5 Hermione walked over to Malfoy's office. Jane smiled at her. "He's expecting you," she said, waving her in. She walked into Malfoy's office to see him busily at work levitating his ledger.

"That busy, are you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can we leave now?"

"In a few minutes," Malfoy said, not looking away from the ledger. "I'm expecting an owl and then we can go." He dropped the ledger and looked up at her. "Anxious to start our wedding night?"

Hermione ignored him. "Will it be long?" she asked. "I have some work I could finish up."

"It won't be long," He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Sit."

Hermione hesitated, then sat on the edge of the chair. "Once we get to the manor, I'll set the wards so that you can pass," Malfoy said. "Just you. Not your little friends."

"It will be where I live as well," Hermione said. "I will have friends visit if I like."

Malfoy eyed her for a moment. "Fine. When I'm not at home." When Hermione said nothing, he went on. "You can have full run of the house except for the East Wing. That's my mother's suite when she visits and I don't want you nosing about. The elves know to watch you."

"Why would I be interested in your mother's suite anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Just don't get any ideas. Anything questionable of my father's is long gone and I won't have you poking about." Malfoy gave her a long hard stare.

"The war's been over for a long time, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I know you might have missed it since you were hiding out abroad, but the rest of us are done with it."

"I wasn't hiding out!" Malfoy snapped at her. "I was kept there for my safety."

"And if you hadn't been? Where would your place have been?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy frowned at her and looked away. "It doesn't matter now," he said evasively.

Jane brought a parchment in then before Hermione could answer. Malfoy grabbed it, signed it and handed it back.

"Don't you read things that you sign?" Hermione asked.

"Are you deliberately trying to be difficult?" Malfoy glared at her.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, Moira called to say she'll be back on Wednesday," Jane told her.

Hermione cringed at the name she was called. "Thank you," she said weakly.

"You know you have to sack her," Malfoy said as he got up to leave.

Hermione stood up too. "Who?" she asked.

"Moira, of course. I don't want you having a secretary that I've shagged. It would be too awkward."

"I'm not sacking her because of bad taste! Besides, she's married now as well." Hermione followed him out of his office.

"I'll suggest to Creevy then that it would be better if his wife quit." Malfoy said, as they walked to the lift.

"You can't do that! I'm sure he doesn't know that you two were together, it would upset him," Hermione said.

"It's your choice, Hermione. One way or another I want her gone." Hermione stared at him for a moment, the argument shocked out of her by the use of her given name. "What?" he asked, she thought she saw a touch of pink cross his cheeks. "Well, what else should I call you?" he snapped, irritably. "You're not Granger anymore and I bloody well can't call you Malfoy."

Hermione decided not to comment on it. "I could get her a lateral move," she sighed. "But from now on, leave my secretaries alone!"

"I will, for a year at least," Malfoy said, causing her to roll her eyes at him as they stepped in the lift.

"Why, because it would be breaking the law? I'd hardly tell," Hermione said.

Malfoy gave her an amused look. "Do you know anything about bonding?"

"Well, not really," Hermione admitted.

"It's not very smart to subject yourself to spells that you're not familiar with," Malfoy told her. "I suggest you look it up, you'll find the answer to your question then."

"Why don't you just tell me?" Hermione said, impatiently.

"Now, what fun would that be?" Malfoy asked, smiling slightly.

"You really are an arse," Hermione fumed as the doors reopened. Instantly, she was blinded by a flashbulb. She blinked, trying to get her vision back.

"Perfect!" Colin said, grinning. "Couldn't let the Prophet run without a picture of you two together in it, now could we?" He slipped away before Hermione could reply.

"I was trying to avoid that," Hermione said as they walked toward the apparition room.

"Get used to it," Malfoy said. "Take my arm." Hermione did so and they apparated away.

Next she knew, Hermione found herself in front of what must be Malfoy Manor. In the fading light she could see the large pillars that stood in front of the double front doors. Malfoy barely gave her a chance to look as he walked quickly inside.

"Master Malfoy!" An elf Hermione recognised from yesterday ran up to them. "And the new Missus Malfoy! Pokey will take your cloaks,"

Malfoy threw his at the elf, who barely caught it, and moved quickly from the room. Hermione just stood there in the foyer, unsure of whether to follow him or not. Pokey pulled her cloak off of her and ran out as well, leaving her alone. The foyer looked like a museum, a marble floor and marble columns surrounded her. To her right, Hermione could see a large mohagany staircase.

"Are you coming?" Malfoy snapped, poking his head back in. "I know you've never been in a house this big, but try not to gawk. It makes you look stupid."

Hermione frowned, and followed him to what must be a study. "This is the only fireplace connected to the floo network," Malfoy told her briskly. "I keep it closed off unless it's needed. You do the same." He showed her how to open and close it to floo travel. "I'll be checking it at night, don't forget. The last thing I need is that buffoon Weasley showing up unannounced." Hermione tried to respond, but he kept going. "You can have your friends travel here by floo, but they won't be able to apparate here. The wards are set for only you, myself and my mother and they will stay that way. Don't test me by using tandem apparition, I'll know." He moved quickly from the room and Hermione had to run a little to keep up with his long strides. They passed some closed doorways he ignored, before he pointed out the library and then took her to the dining room. She walked up to the huge table and looked down to the other end, trying to judge how long it was. "I eat at 8, noon, and 7 pm. If you want anything to eat at other times, just have an elf fetch it." He left the room quickly with Hermione trying to catch up. He walked up some back stairs and down a hallway, gesturing to his left. "This is my room. Don't bother me unless there is an emergency." Hermione was sure she would never be able to find it again anyway. He went down the hall, passing two or three other rooms until stopping in front of one. "This is yours," he said. "It is the only room in the house you may redecorate." He opened the door and let her go through it, but didn't enter. "Tuffy!" he yelled and a house elf appeared with a crack. "Tuffy will be your personal elf. If you need anything, she'll bring it to you. Remember, dinner is at seven," he said, leaving abruptly before she could speak. She looked into the hallway and saw his room was 4 down and to the left as he entered it.

"Tuffy is honoured to be Missus Malfoy's personal elf!" the elf squeaked up at her, grinning broadly. She was wearing a large pink towel and was jumping up and down in excitement. "Anything Missus wants, Tuffy will get for her."

"Thank you," Hermione said, finally turning to look into the room. It was as large as she expected, with a huge 4 poster bed in the middle. What she didn't expect was for it to be red. She walked around and saw all her new clothes were hanging in a wardrobe. "Where are my other things?" she asked Tuffy.

"Tuffy put those in the closet. Master says Missus won't be needing them."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything. One door led to a huge marble bathroom, the other to her own personal study. All her books had been put on the shelves. She walked to the windows and saw there was a balcony there. She opened the doors and walked out. She couldn't see much, but she guessed it was a good view.

"Master was wanting Tuffy to put Missus in the other wing but the view there is no good. Tuffy asked to put Missus here and he agreed." The elf told her.

"And the colour?" Hermione asked.

"Master told Tuffy to make it red but Tuffy can change it," Tuffy said, looking worried.

"No, no," Hermione assured her. "It's lovely, thank you."

"Tuffy will run missus a bath and lay out her clothes for dinner."

"Dinner clothes? Won't it be just Malfoy and I?"

"Master always dresses for dinner," Tuffy said, frowning.

"Fine," Hermione sighed and the elf happily bolted from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your kind reviews and a big thank you to Ren for her excellent beta work on this story!**

After her bathing, Hermione returned to her bedroom to find that Tuffy had indeed laid clothes out for her. They weren't formal as she had feared, so she put them on in relief and wandered her way back downstairs. Glancing at a large grandfather clock that stood halfway down the hallway, she noticed that she had half an hour until dinner so she decided to find the library again and research the bonding ceremony, and all it entailed. It wasn't long before she noticed that the portraits of past Malfoys which lined the hall eyed her suspiciously as she walked, thus she did her best to try to ignore them. Two wrong doors later, which she discovered led to yet another bathroom and a sort of club room; she finally found the library. She walked over to the shelves and saw most of the books looked brand new, as though they'd never been touched. She guessed Lucius Malfoy had just put up the library for show; from the looks of it, she didn't imagine he had read much.

"May I help Missus find something?" another elf asked, popping into view.

"Well, I suppose. I'm looking for something on wizard wedding ceremonies; specifically bonding rites," Hermione told the elf.

"One moment, Missus." The elf bounded away into the shelves and came back almost immediately with a book entitled, 'Wizarding Weddings'.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the tome. She made her way over to a large overstuffed leather armchair and began to flip through the index until she found a chapter titled, 'Binding Rites'. Skimming the chapter, she found a picture of a cord that looked exactly like the one the officiator had used. "_In arranged marriages, the bond must be particularly strong as usually there are no feelings of love to keep the marriage together",_ she read. "_In order to produce a successful arranged marriage, the bond contains a fidelity charm to prevent either partner from straying as well as a lust spell, that as the hours after the wedding go by, will become more potent until the marriage is consummated." _Hermione gaped at the words in horror, before slamming the book shut; not wanting to read anymore. She felt ill just thinking about it; trying to imagine herself having any feelings at all for Malfoy other than hatred or anger, much less lust.

"Missus, it is time for dinner, it is," the elf told her. Giving the elf back the book, Hermione made her way slowly to the dining room. Malfoy was already there, eating. He looked up when she entered the room but didn't say anything; instead choosing to turn away and read the Prophet.

She sat down across from him where there was a place setting laid for her, and Pokey immediately brought her a plate of food. She began to eat in silence, glancing up from time to time to see what Malfoy was doing.

After a bit, he sighed and put down his paper. "What do you want?"

"It's just – the bonding," Hermione stuttered.

"What about it?"

"I read about it in the library," Hermione stopped talking.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"It's just… do you feel anything, yet?" She looked down, blushing. After a moment without an answer from him, she looked back up. He was staring at her intently.

"No," he replied, almost a minute later. "Do you?"

"No," she said, relieved. "According to the book, it should have started right away."

"I think the book is under the assumption that the couple in question don't know each other," Malfoy told her. "When you have a history like ours, I bet it takes a bit longer."

"Oh," Hermione said, disappointed. "I was hoping they left it out."

"No, they didn't. I heard them chant it into the bonding," Malfoy told her. "Sorry." He went back to his paper. They ate in silence for a moment until Malfoy stood up. "I'm going out for a bit," he said, not saying where, so Hermione didn't ask. If she wanted her own freedoms, she would have to let him have his own, as well.

As soon as he left the room, she went over to the study and opened the floo. Taking a pinch of the shimmery green powder, she threw it in the fireplace, opening a port.

"Potter house, Surrey," she said and disappeared into the flames.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard Harry's voice, as she brushed ash from her clothes. "Where did you come from? Malfoy Manor doesn't have a floo connection."

"Obviously, it does," Hermione snapped, stepping out of the fireplace. "Did you, or did you not, know about the bonding?"

"What about it?" Harry evaded, shifting uncomfortably.

Ginny stood from her seat. "What about the bonding? What's going on, Harry?"

"I told you about the fidelity charm," he said.

"I'm not talking about that," Hermione said angrily. "I'm talking about the lust charm, you two-faced prat!"

Ginny gasped. "Harry!"

"What would have been gained by my telling you?" Harry asked defensively. "You still had to go through with the marriage."

"At least I would have been prepared!" Hermione yelled. "But no, it was Malfoy who told me to go look it up. Do you know how utterly stupid I felt?"

Ginny smacked Harry's arm. "That was a horrible thing to do!" she said. "Poor Hermione!"

"Look, I'm sorry Hermione; I should have told you, and I should have known Malfoy would tell you," Harry said, rubbing his arm.

"How's it going, by the way; what with the lust charm and all?" Ginny asked. "Are you wanting to shag him yet?"

"No," Hermione said, calming down slightly. "He thinks it's because we hate each other so much; it may take longer."

"You discussed it with him?" Harry asked.

Hermione glared at him. "For a moment. I was hoping they had left it out, but he said he heard it."

"I did too," Harry said. "You should have felt it as soon as the bond was done. It would have felt like a shock."

"Well that confirms it; I felt it," Hermione said miserably. She sat down on the sofa unhappily. "Will it be sudden?" she asked. "I'm not going to wake up one morning and just want to jump on him, am I?"

"I honestly don't know," Harry said, sitting down beside her. "Once again, it's because the Ministry wants these marriages to work. It's not to upset, or hurt you."

"It made me look stupid," Hermione said, glaring at him. "Arguing about sex with him, when he knew all along what would happen, and I didn't."

"I don't think he knew then, if it makes you feel better," Harry said. "He came up to the offices early this morning and talked to Mewes for about an hour. I think he found out then. I can ask Mewes, if you like."

"No, I suppose it doesn't matter now," Hermione sighed. "I like to be in control. I'm scared that I won't be able to control this."

"You won't," Harry said. "It will continue to get stronger until its purpose is accomplished. From what I've been told it's best not to let it get too bad. A few of the couples married Saturday are having… issues."

"That was only forty-eight hours ago," Hermione said, panicked.

"I think Malfoy's right though; regarding your past. It might take longer because of that. Most of the couples didn't know each other very well. We're going to be having meetings with everyone as well, to see how everything's going. We're doing it six couples at a time. You and Malfoy will be sometime next week. You'll get an owl about it soon," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded, and slowly got to her feet. "I guess I should get back, I'm pretty tired."

Ginny came over and hugged her. "I'll have a long talk with Harry, don't worry," she whispered.

"Sorry for barging in," Hermione told Ginny. Glaring at Harry one more time, she stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hermione got back, Malfoy was already there. She knew because he had left a note by the fireplace reminding her to close the floo network. "Like I'm a child," Hermione muttered, shaking the soot off her clothes. She walked upstairs slowly, already lost. Hesitantly, she called out; "Tuffy?" there was no answer. She walked along the corridor a while longer and still was not sure what door was her's- they all looked alike. "Tuffy?" she said again, louder.

Suddenly, a door to her right flew open, and light momentarily blinded her. "Lost, Hermione?" came Malfoy's drawling voice.

Hermione squinted at him, her eyes trying to adjust to the light. "Yes," she admitted.

Malfoy sighed. "Down four, to your left," he said impatiently. "Goodnight."

"Malfoy?" Hermione said, causing him to pause at the door. "How do I get to work? Floo or apparate?"

"You can apparate," he said. "I'll be leaving at 8:30 if you want to leave

with me, see where I leave from."

"Alright," she said slowly, for some reason not wanting him to close the door yet.

He seemed to sense her hesitation. "Anything else?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

Her eyes now adjusted to the light, Hermione focused on him fully. His lean frame lounged casually on the door frame. He was still wearing his dinner clothes, though his robes were open. His blonde hair was falling softly in his face; his grey eyes were focused on her. Hermione could finally see what Ginny and all the other woman found so attractive about him. When he wasn't scowling, he really was handsome.

"Hermione?" his eyes widened, and Hermione blushed, realising she was staring.

"I, um, thought since we're married and all, I should call you Draco. I mean, you _are_ calling me Hermione," she muttered.

He smiled widely, looking even more handsome to her. "If you like," he said.

She smiled back unconsciously. "Alright then," she said, turning to go to her room.

"Hermione?" She turned towards his voice. "Be careful. I think the spell's beginning to work on you." He closed his door before she could respond.

"Unbelievable," she mumbled to herself, opening the door to her room. "I was just trying to be pleasant."

Hermione spent a sleepless night tossing and turning in her new bedroom. She tried to tell herself it was because she was unfamiliar with her surroundings but it was Malfoy she couldn't get out of her head, not her new bedroom. Finally, as dawn peeked through her windows, she threw her covers off of her and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

"Missus is up early," Tuffy said, popping into the room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said tiredly. She spent a long time in the shower and when she came out Tuffy had laid out clothes for her and there was tea waiting as well. Hermione got dressed and drank her tea. It was till early, so she busied herself with moving her things around and exploring her balcony. Tuffy was right, the view was spectacular. Everywhere she looked were lush gardens. She decided to go down and walk through them. Walking into the hallway, she saw Malfoy's door was shut. She stood in front of it for a moment, but she heard no movement inside. Walking on, she found her way downstairs and opened one of the many doors that led outside. She walked into the garden, smiling, her worries momentarily forgotten. Everywhere was wonderful landscaping and beautiful flowers. Hermione hummed slightly to herself and began to walk towards a lake she could see a few yards away from her. There were ducks resting there, she wished that she'd thought to bring bread. To her right, beyond the pond, she could see riding stables that she knew she would explore on the weekend.

"Missus, it's time for breakfast," she jumped as Tuffy popped up beside her. She followed the elf inside and into the dining room where, once again, Malfoy was already eating.

Once she sat, he tossed the paper he was reading at her. "Have a look," he said.

Picking up the paper she saw her picture splashed across the front page. She looked shocked while Malfoy only looked amused. "First round of Wizarding Preservation Act," the headline proclaimed. Hermione threw the paper down in disgust.

"Don't like the limelight?" Malfoy teased, calmly eating his eggs.

"I look like an idiot," Hermione complained, as the elf set her breakfast in front of her.

"You'll have to learn to be prepared at all times," Malfoy told her. "It will be worse when we get to work today." He eyed her clothes. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked, looking down.

Malfoy shrugged. "I wouldn't go to work wearing that knowing that I'll be photographed," he said.

Hermione glared at him as she began to eat. "You're just trying to upset me," she snapped.

"Why would I do that? You perfectly capable of working yourself into a frenzy without any help from me." He leaned towards her and said, in a low voice. "Did you sleep well, Hermione? You look very tired."

Hermione backed away, realizing his implication. "Did you?" she asked.

"Never better," he said, spearing a sausage.

Her appetite gone, Hermione pushed away from the table and stalked back upstairs to change, his laughter echoing after her.

When she got back downstairs, Malfoy was at the door waiting for her. "Better," he said, his eyes raking down her attire.

"Let's just go," she sniffed, grabbing his arm. A shock went through her as she touched his arm and she pulled away slightly, ignoring Malfoy's knowing smirk. "Hurry up!" she hissed, and immediately was apparated away. She let go of him the second that she was steady on her feet again.

"Problem?" he asked, still smirking at her.

"No," she said, with as much dignity as she could muster. She crossed her arms and whispered, "Why aren't you being affected?"

"I either have better control of my emotions than you or maybe," he said, leaning in so his breath tickled her lips and she shivered. "Maybe you don't hate me as much as you profess to."

"That's ridiculous," she said, shakily, her heart pounding.

"Is it?" He licked his lips and it took all of Hermione's will power not to kiss him right there.

"Draco, stop," she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away. "We're in a public place."

"Hermione?' Harry's voice broke through her fog and she was able to look away to where Harry stood, frowning. He walked over and pulled Hermione slightly towards him. "I know what you're doing, Malfoy," he said. "Stop it."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, but walked away without speaking. As soon as he was gone, Hermione felt herself relaxing.

"Harry?" she said, "This is awful!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, " Harry said, guiding her towards the lift.

"Why isn't it affecting him?" Hermione whined.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"He's enjoying this!" she went on. "It makes me sick knowing how this will end. He'll probably make me beg. Merlin, this is so humiliating! At least I'm better when I'm away from him."

"For now," Harry reminded her grimly. "It will strengthen. You might want to speak with Malfoy before it gets too severe."

"And give him the satisfaction? No way!" Hermione cut Harry off. "It's got to affect him sooner or later, I can wait." They got off the lift and Hermione's gaze immediately went to where Malfoy was standing talking to his secretary. She suddenly felt an intense hatred for the other woman engulf her and started towards them in a rage.

"Hermione?" Harry tried to grab for her, but she was already halfway down the hallway. Other workers were parting way for her and staring at the intense look on her face. Jane saw her and began to smile before it was replaced with a look of fear.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Malfoy turned towards her as well. Seeing the look on her face, he grabbed her wrist and propelled her past Jane and into his office before slamming the door behind them.

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"Why were you talking to her?" Hermione yelled at him.

His look of anger faded into amusement as he realized what she was upset about. "She's my secretary, Hermione. I have to talk to her."

Hermione blinked and shook her head to clear it. "What is wrong with me?" she wailed. "This is horrible! And you-" she advanced on Malfoy, pushing his chest. "Are perfectly fine. How is that possible?"

"I told you, I-"

"Oh, shut up!" She grabbed his robes and smashed her lips down on his. He seemed shocked at first, his arms flailing for a moment, before he began to respond to her kiss. As soon as he did, the effect on Hermione was immediate. She pushed him roughly against the wall of his office, grabbing the sides of his face to try to get even closer to him. He kissed her back just as roughly, pulling frantically at her robes. She let go of him long enough to push her robes off of her. He grabbed his wand and cast a locking charm on the door before she pounced on him again, this time pulling at his pants, frantically undoing them as he kissed her neck. Breathing heavily, she pulled his pants down and pulled him to her again, her lips crashing down on his. He lifted her gracefully up and turned their bodies around so that she was the one against the wall. He pulled frantically at her knickers as she grabbed at his hair and whispered for him to hurry. Her head hit the wall as he entered her forcefully and she threw her head back. "Oh, Merlin!" she breathed as he began to move faster within her, her back hitting the wall rhythmically with each thrust. "Faster, Draco," she whispered as she felt herself coming undone. He obliged and she came quickly, she could feel his release right away as well. He held her up against the wall for a moment, his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. Hermione felt her stress that had been building steadily release from her and she felt at peace. Pushing him away from her slightly, her breathing began to return to normal as she readjusted her clothing. Grabbing her robes off the floor, she undid the locking charm that he had placed on the door, finally looking at him. He was leaning against his desk, still breathing slightly heavily. He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, well, thanks for that," she said, embarrassment at her actions coming to the surface. "See you tonight." Not waiting for a reply, she left quickly. As she closed his door, she faced a rather large crowd standing there gawking at her, Harry included. "What?" she asked,

"Next time, Hermione," Harry said in a strangled voice. "Cast a silencing charm as well."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter-**

"I am never leaving my office again," Hermione told Ginny, her head in her hands. After the incident in Malfoy's office she had decided to take the rest of the day off and had spent most of the day wandering London before apparating over to visit Ginny. "I can never go back to the Manor either. Can you imagine the smug look on Malfoy's face?" Her face reddened thinking about it.

"It was the charm, Hermione. Everyone knows that," Ginny said soothingly.

"At least it's over," Hermione said, shaking her head, as Ginny got up and went into the kitchen.

"So? How was it?" Ginny called from the other room.

"I'm not sure. I was in such a state I wasn't really thinking. I completely took him off guard." She shuddered at the memory.

"There's always next time," Ginny laughed.

Hermione ignored her and moaned. "He's sure to make fun of me. Oh, Merlin!"

"He may be embarrassed too," Ginny said, coming back with a tray containing 2 mugs of tea and a smaller cup.

"I can't imagine him being embarrassed about anything," Hermione said, taking the tea. "Though the charm must have kicked in for him as well, he didn't fight me after the surprise wore off. What's this?" she asked as Ginny handed the other cup to her.

"Contraceptive potion. I assume you didn't already take one."

Hermione looked at her, horrified. "Thanks so much, Ginny," she said, drinking the contents quickly. "Can you imagine? I would die!"

Ginny glanced at the time. "Harry will be coming home soon," she said.

"Merlin, the look on his face," Hermione closed her eyes.

A key turned in the lock and Harry appeared with Ron in tow. They paused when they saw Hermione.

"Erm, hello, Hermione," Ron mumbled, his face turning red as he looked away.

"Hello, Ronald," Hermione sighed. She turned to Harry. "How was work?"

"Well, it was a little crazy for awhile, I'm sure you can imagine," Harry said, setting down his bag. "If it makes you feel better, Malfoy came out and threatened everyone with death if they let on to the Prophet."

"That's only to save himself," Hermione mumbled.

"I reminded everyone about the charm. It'll be embarrassing at first, but you'll survive," Harry said wearily. "Most people on your floor had to deal with the act. I'm sure they understand."

"At least they dealt with it at home," Ron muttered, and Ginny threw a couch pillow at him. "Ow, Gin!"

"Just shut it Ron, or I'll have to tell Hermione about the bathroom incident your fourth year."

"No! Sorry, Hermione," Ron said quickly.

Hermione made a mental note to ask Ginny about it later and ploughed on. "Did you hear about it on your floor?"

"No, just from Harry. Malfoy apparently terrified everyone into silence. You're safe." Ron walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and began to eat. "He was looking for you though."

"Who?"

"Malfoy. Asked us after work where you'd gone."

"What did you say?" Hermione gritted her teeth in exasperation as Ron paused to take another bite.

"Harry said he expected that you came here."

"Harry!"

"What? Merlin, Hermione, you can't hide from him forever! "Clearly annoyed, Harry walked past her and upstairs.

"What's with him? I'm the one that was humiliated today." Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione, I understand how embarrassing this was, but Harry did warn you, a few times I might add," Ginny said gently. "You were too stubborn to take care of it earlier. You can't blame him for being upset if you're mad now."

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "It's my own fault. I guess I should go back now. I'm sure Malfoy's just itching to make fun of me. Best to get it over with." She headed back over to the fireplace. "Tell Harry I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. Hopefully I can sneak upstairs without Malfoy seeing me. He won't bother me if I'm in more room."

She grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor," she said clearly, and stepped in. A second later she felt like she hit a brick wall. "Oh, bother," she muttered, kicking the blocked entrance.

"Who is it?" called an amused voice.

"Damn it, Malfoy, you know who it is. Open the floo connection," she snapped.

"That can't possibly be my dear wife, could it?" he called back, clearly enjoying himself. "I thought you'd decided to call me Draco."

Hermione felt like she would explode with embarrassment and anger. "Draco, open the connection," she managed to say, calmly.

"Of course," she heard him say and suddenly she was standing in front of him, covered in soot.

Tuffy came running over to take her cloak and try to wipe off the debris the unexpected stop had covered her with. Hermione tried to get away from the elf. "It's fine, Tuffy. Really," she whispered, unable to meet Malfoy's eye.

"But Missus is so dirty! Missus must call ahead and Tuffy will open the connection," the elf squeaked.

"I'll remember that," Hermione told her grimly. She could see Malfoy in the corner of her eye staring at her, a grin on his face but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Did you eat at Potter's?" he asked after a moment. She shook her head. "Make sure Hermione gets dinner," he said to Tuffy, who bowed and ran off quickly.

"It's alright, really. I'm not hungry," Hermione objected quietly.

"Nonsense. She'll bring it up to your room. You'll want to take a bath, I suppose."

Hermione couldn't resist. "You think? If you hadn't closed the connection-"

"I didn't close it, you never opened it," he argued. "It's not my fault if you can't remember simple instructions."

"You knew I was coming back. Harry told me he told you where I was," she said, finally looking at him.

"I knew where you were, not how or when you'd return," he returned calmly, an arrogant look in his eye.

"Fine," Hermione snapped back, no argument left. "I'm going to bed." She stamped more soot off of her and began to walk from the room.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Against her better judgement, she turned towards his voice. "Today was neither a holiday nor my birthday, remember that." He grinned wickedly at her expression before beating her out the door and up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione walked into her office the next morning, her head high, and ignored the few amused glances that were thrown her way. Moira brought her coffee and she got to work immediately on her trade project and passed away most of the morning hard at work. It was pleasant not having to think about her life for a few hours. Moira rapped on her door a little before lunch.

"Yes?"

"Were you going out to lunch or ordering in?" Moira asked her.

"In. Would you order me a roast beef sandwich?" Hermione asked, looking up from her stack of papers.

"Of course," Moira answered, but continued to stand in the doorway.

"Was there something else?" Hermione smiled at her.

"Well," Moira said, looking uncomfortable. "I was thinking. Maybe it would be better if I moved offices? I mean, I love working with you, it's just-"

"I know," Hermione interrupted her. "I was thinking about it as well. I though you might like being Mary Witherwood's secretary. Hers retired last week and I know she would love you."

"That would be wonderful!" Moira beamed.

"I'll send her an owl. You can start with her tomorrow," Hermione said.

"What about you?"

"I'll call down to Employment and have them send someone. It'll be fine."

"Thank you! I really appreciate this," Moira grinned. "I'll get your order in."

As she left, the owl post came by and dropped something on Hermione's desk. "Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," Hermione read aloud, rolling her eyes. It was from the Office of the Wizard Preservation Act. She sighed and opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Congratulations on your marriage. We at the Office of the Wizard Preservation Act are sure that you have found a great match! This letter is to inform you that you and Mr. Malfoy are requested to attend a support meeting on Wednesday May 23__rd__ at 7 pm. There you will meet with a Counsellor from the WPA office as well as other newly married couples to discuss any concerns that you may be having. _

_While we are sure that your marriage is progressing nicely, we at the Office of WPA want to remind you that the goal of the act is lasting relationships. These are built through trust and respect and we urge you to make every effort to get to know your spouse. Dinners out, dancing, romantic walks, these are all events that will help cement your bond, and we remind you, are part of your contract._

_Please let us know if we may help you in any way._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arturis Thenwidgeon,_

_Office of Magical Law, Wizard Preservation Act Division._

Hermione groaned and crumpled up the paper. She dropped it back on her desk and tried to concentrate again on her work, but her focus had shifted. Moira returned shortly with her sandwich, giving her a welcome respite from her work. She owled Mary Witherwood to let her know she was sending Moira the next day, and then she floo called down to employment requesting a new secretary.

"Another one?" the woman on the other end sighed.

"Yes, another one," Hermione snapped, her earlier pleasant mood forgotten. "Make sure this one is older, preferably with white hair."

"Yes, ma'am," the witch on the other end answered, ending the connection. Hermione dropped her sandwich, her appetite gone, and walked down the hall towards Malfoy's office.

His secretary eyed her warily. "He's out to lunch, Mrs. Malfoy," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please add a meeting on May 23rd to his schedule. At 7 pm."

Jane nodded. "Of course. Anything else?"

"What's his schedule like for today?"

"He has a meeting at 3, and then he's clear. Did you want me to add anything?"

"Yes, add dinner at 6. Have him pick the place." Hermione walked back to her office and found she was able to concentrate a bit better.

The day wore on until she heard a faint tapping on the side of her open door. Looking up, she saw Malfoy leaning in her doorframe, watching her work. "Yes?" she asked, putting down from her pen.

"I hear we're going out to dinner tonight," Malfoy said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Need I remind you that you're supposed to take me dinner _before_ you take advantage of me?"

Hermione felt her face burn and ignored his comment. "I received a letter reminding me of the contract terms. I'm just following them," she said. "Did you make reservations somewhere?"

"I think Jane did," he said dismissively. "She's better at those sorts of things. What's the meeting next week?"

Hermione shrugged. "A meeting with a Counsellor and other couples so we can discuss how everything is going."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "What fun," he said. "I just love Ministry politics. Did you get rid of that secretary?"

"Moira?" He nodded. "She'll be transferring tomorrow."

"Good girl," he said in a silky voice that made anger boil up in her. Standing abruptly to his full height, he began to leave.

"Should I meet you here or at the Manor?" Hermione asked.

"The Manor. You can't go out to dinner wearing that," Malfoy said without turning around. "There's bound to be a photographer there."

"I thought you said you didn't know where we were going," Hermione said, but Malfoy was already gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione apparated back to the manor at a little after 5. Pokey met her at the door. "Hello, Missus!" she squeaked. "Pokey is so glad that you are home. Tuffy was called away, so Pokey will be helping Missus tonight. Master says that you will not be eating here tonight?"

"That's right," Hermione said, going up the stairs towards her room. Pokey followed quickly.

"Master said to make sure you picked appropriate clothes," Pokey said, as Hermione opened the door to her room.

"Did he?" Hermione said, dropping onto the bed. "Serve him right if I wore a sack. How dare he tell me what to wear, that self-satisfied-"

"No, Missus must not call Master names!" Pokey squeaked loudly, looking worried.

"Sorry, Pokey," Hermione said, putting a hand over her eyes.

"Pokey will run Missus bath," Pokey said, running into the bathroom.

Hermione heard the water running, so she went to her wardrobe looking for something appropriate. She chose bright red robes and threw them on the bed. "I'm sure Malfoy will love that colour," Hermione mumbled to herself before she went into the bath. She bathed quickly and dressed quickly as well, in order to be ready by 6. Once dressed, she dried her hair and pulled it into a chignon. She looked at herself in the mirror and satisfied, walked downstairs to meet Malfoy. She didn't see him in the foyer so she tried the study. He was standing by the fireplace, reading the evening Prophet. Hermione watched him for a moment. His robes were impeccable and the firelight shone softly off of his blonde hair and silhouetted his perfect profile. Hermione sighed softly. If he never opened his mouth, he'd be very handsome indeed. He seemed to sense her presence and looked up. For a split second she thought she saw appreciation in his grey eyes but then it was gone and replaced with his familiar scowl.

"Red?" He shook his head. "Are you deliberately trying to irritate me?"

"Maybe," she said, smiling at him.

A small smile played on his features for a moment, but it was fleeting. "Let's get this over with," he said gruffly. Dropping the Prophet, he threw some floo powder. "Grey Moss Inn" he said clearly, disappearing into the flames.

Hermione's mouth dropped. The Grey Moss Inn was very exclusive. She herself had never been there and had heard it had a 3 month waiting list. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny that she'd been there. "Grey Moss Inn," she said, disappearing behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as she skidded to a stop, Hermione immediately peered around to see where she was. All she could see was Malfoy and some sort of waiter who was brushing off Malfoy's robes. "So good to see you again, Mr. Malfoy," she heard him say and Malfoy grunted a response.

He glanced over at her. "Close your mouth," he hissed at her. "You look ridiculous."

Hermione reddened and closed her mouth quickly. The maitre-de came over to her and began brushing off her robes as well. "You must be Mrs. Malfoy," he said, bowing slightly. "How very nice to meet you."

Hermione was embarrassed by the man fawning over her and began to brush off her own robes while looking around. They were in a room which seemed to consist of just the fireplace and 4 large plushy beige chairs. The walls were a dark wood colour and there was a door at one end.

"I was just telling Mr. Malfoy very good idea that you flooed in. There is quite a lot of press outside tonight. Someone must have leaked word of your arrival."

"Why on earth would anyone care?" Hermione asked. The man just stared at her.

"Because, Hermione, they are interested in our marriage. They want to see us together, see if we've killed each other yet," Malfoy answered. "Are you quite done? I'd like to eat now."

"Of course," Hermione followed the waiter to the door which he opened for her. She stepped inside the interior of the restaurant. It was an expansive place with the air of intimacy despite it's size. There was a string quartet playing in a corner beside a piano which was vacent. Small tables littered in area which boasted a huge stone fireplace in the middle. Candlelight illuminated the tables softly and at the end of at the dining room was a waterfall tinkling.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione breathed.

"Glad you like it. Can you move forward now?" Malfoy's breath was hot on her neck and she jumped forward.

"This way, Mrs. Malfoy," the waiter said. Malfoy grabbed her arm as they made their way into the dining room.

People began to turn towards them as they entered. Hermione watched as Malfoy transformed before her eyes. His sour face softened and he smiled a nice smile at the first couple they encountered.

"Hello, Niles, Martine. This is my wife, Hermione. Hermione, this is Niles Bransworth and his wife Martine."

"Hello," Hermione said, smiling.

Niles had stood and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. His wife smiled and murmured hello as well.

Malfoy held her elbow and steered her forward, pausing to stop at three more tables until they got to their own. It was near the waterfall, to Hermione's delight. The waiter pulled out her chair for her as Malfoy sat across from her.

"Is there anyone that you don't know?" Hermione asked as she picked up her napkin.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes at her, his face resuming it's normal condescending look.

Hermione picked up the menu and glanced at it before looking over at Malfoy. "It's in French," she whispered.

"I know it is, you don't speak French?" Malfoy asked her. "What do Muggles teach their children exactly?"

"I learned Latin," Hermione snapped back. "Will you please tell me what it says?"

Before Malfoy could answer, Neville and Millicent Bulstrode appeared at their table.

"Hello, Milly," Malfoy smiled at her. "Is this your new husband?"

"Yes," Millicent said abruptly. "You both know Neville?"

"Hello Neville," Hermione smiled at her fellow Gryffindor. "Hello, Millicent. Did you have a good evening?"

"Yes, thank you," Millicent said, seeming surprised that Hermione had spoken to her.

"Hello Hermione, Malfoy." Neville looked nervous but smiled.

"Longbottom," Malfoy nodded at him. "We'll be having a dinner party next week, my birthday, you see. I trust that you'll be attending."

"Of course," Millicent said. "Just owl us the date." She grabbed Neville's arm. "Come, Neville."

"Goodbye Hermione," Neville said in a strangled voice as Millicent pulled him away.

As soon as they were out of earshot Malfoy laughed. "What an odd couple."

"We're having a dinner party?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. What did you expect me to do on my birthday? Spend it alone at home with you?" Malfoy drawled, putting down his menu. "I have a dinner party every year. Usually Mother plans it, this year it's your job."

"I don't know what to do!" Hermione gaped at him.

"Mother will help you," Malfoy told her. "She'll be arriving next Sunday to spend the week."

"What?" Hermione stood up, flustered. "I need to go to the loo."

A waiter appeared at her side. "I'll show you where it is, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione grimaced at the name, she was sick of hearing it, and nodded. Reaching the bathroom, she splashed water on her face and took a deep breath. "I can do this," she whispered to herself. Patting her face dry, she returned to the table.

"Done with your breakdown?" Malfoy smirked at her. "I ordered for you, by the way."

"Will it be edible?" she muttered, sitting down.

"Of course. I don't want you sick, what good would you be then?" Malfoy continued to smirk at her.

"Can you at least pretend to be civil?" Hermione snapped at him. "This is a beautiful restaurant and you're ruining it!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't want to do that." He leaned forward in his chair. "Fine. What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know." She blushed as his grin widened. "What exactly do you do at work?"

"Why do you care?" he said, lightly.

Hermione changed the subject. "Why did your mother move to Italy?"

"Why not?" He continued to smile at her, amused.

"You making this hard on purpose," she hissed.

"I am not. Stop asking stupid questions, it's beneath you." The look on his face never changed, Hermione realised it was for the benefit of the people descretely watching them.

"Why bother to work at all? You have enough money just to laze around."

"I like to be busy," Malfoy answered. "Besides, it would look bad if I did nothing all day. I also am on the board of quite a few charities. You might want to get to know which ones, as you'll be going in my stead."

"What? Why?"

"That's what society wives do, Hermione. Play hostess and attend and plan charity events. You'll be meeting other wives at my birthday. They'll help you with what you'll need to do."

"What other wives? Slytherins?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Mostly. Blaise Zabini married Mandy Brocklehurst. I believe she was in Ravenclaw. She would be the best person to talk to. You should owl her as soon as you can."

"Why am I the one that seems to be doing all the work in this marriage?" Hermione complained. "What do you have to do?"

"Make sure that you do everything right, of course." Before Hermione could say anything, the food arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione wasted no time in sending Mandy Zabini an owl asking if they could have lunch the next day. To her surprise, the owl returned the next morning with an affirmative reply.

"That was fast," Hermione said.

"What did you expect?" Draco asked, putting jelly on a scone. "You're a Malfoy now. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to."

"How nice," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I prefer people to want to see me because they like me."

"In this case, you need her regardless. Here," He passed Hermione a list. "It's a list of the charities that I work with and boards that I sit on."

Hermione scanned the list with dread. "It's fairly long," she said nervously. "How will I do all this?"

"You'll find a way," Draco said lightly. "I do."

Hermione clenched her fists under the table but otherwise didn't respond to his goading. She looked over Mandy's letter again. "She's invited me to her house for lunch. You're to come as well."

"I know, I already spoke to Blaise this morning. Make sure you clear your schedule from noon to three and I'll meet you in the Atrium to apparate there."

"I can't take off from noon until three," Hermione said. "I, unlike you, work."

"Figure it out," Draco said, standing. "I told you, work comes after your role as my wife. It's in our contract."

"Forget that for a minute. What if I lose my job over this nonsense?" Hermione snapped at him. "I have to earn a living in a year, you know."

Draco shrugged, unconcerned. "You signed the contract. Besides, if you do a good job maybe you'll be around longer than a year." He left the room before she could reply.

Mumbling to herself, Hermione finished her breakfast and walked outside to apparate to work. As soon as she did so she saw Harry walking down the hallway to the lift. "Harry!" she called.

Harry smiled at his friend and waited for her to catch up. "How was your dinner?" he asked as soon as she did.

"How did you know we went to dinner?" Hermione asked. Harry handed her the Prophet and she saw herself and Draco eating dinner on the front page. "What did they do, sneak in a photographer?" Hermione grumbled, thrusting the paper back at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "So?"

"It was fine. I've got to find a way to clear my whole afternoon so that I can go meet Blaise and Mandy Zabini," Hermione complained as they walked. "As if I didn't have anything better to do. This little project is starting to interfere with my work."

"Would you like me to speak to Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It will just make him worse. I have to speak with Mandy about a bunch of charities anyway. I just don't see why it will take all afternoon. It couldn't wait until this weekend? Oh, this weekend! You'll have to tell Ginny I'm sorry but this weekend is out for visiting. Narcissa Malfoy is coming for Draco's birthday and I don't think having visitors would be a good idea."

"I'm sure she'll understand. When is Malfoy's birthday?" Harry asked.

"You know, I'm not sure. Sometime next week apparently. I suppose I should find out. I'll have to get him some sort of gift. Merlin, Harry this is hard work. Why anyone would want to be a Malfoy I'll never understand. Charities, social rules, it's like a job."

"Seems like it," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I've been rambling. How's Gin?"

"She's good. It's only been a day since you've seen her Hermione."

They were at her floor and she waved goodbye to Harry and walked towards her office. At Moira's old desk was a young man, busily writing a note. "Hello," he said, smiling at her. "You must be Hermione Malfoy. I'm Miles Redling. Employment sent me?"

"Oh, of course," Hermione smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you. You've found everything alright?" Miles nodded. "Good. You're first task will be to clear my schedule past noon. I have to…be away from the office the rest of the day."

"I'll get started right away," Miles said, smiling.

Hermione got immediately to work, hoping to finish everything by noon. She finished a report and sent some owls as noon quickly came upon her. She was just finishing up another owl when Draco came bursting in at noon.

"You could knock," Hermione said, but he ignored her.

"Who's that man?" he asked instead.

"Who? Miles? He's the new secretary Employment sent up," Hermione answered, sending the owl off.

"You can't have a male secretary," Draco said sulkily.

"It's your fault, you know. Employment figured that's the only person they could count on you not to shag. So if you're mad at anyone, it should be yourself." Hermione smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Draco didn't reply, so Hermione dropped some papers and got up to leave.

"Anything you need done while you're gone?" Miles asked as they left. Draco glared at him, but Hermione smiled.

"No, just make sure to schedule meetings only in the morning if possible this and next week."

"Sure, Hermione," Miles grinned his smile faltering as he looked at Draco's livid face. "I mean, Mrs. Malfoy. Nice meeting you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco ignored him and waited until they were in the lift to speak. "Get rid of him."

"No. You can't blackmail me on this either Malfoy. I'd rather sleep with you than get rid of another secretary you don't like." She crossed her arms and looked right at him.

The fury died from his eyes and was replaced with an emotion Hermione couldn't place, "Really?" he said, moving closer to her. Hermione was suddenly aware it was only the two if them in the elevator. "If you want to have sex again, Hermione, you just have to ask."

"What? That is not what I said," Hermione said, nervously moving back a step.

He leaned in to whisper to her and Hermione felt a little bubbling of emotion in the pit of her stomach as he did so. "Last time was so fast. I can make it wonderful for you, you know."

Hermione could feel her heart beating in her chest and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She didn't respond, she was very aware of how close Draco was to her. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek and smell his aftershave as she stood, unable to move. "There's no reason we can't enjoy ourselves, Hermione," he continued in a silky voice.

The doors to the lift opened and Hermione burst out of the trance she was in immediately as people began to move into the elevator. She began to push her way out of the elevator avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron was staring at her. "Are you alright? You're flushed."

"I'm fine, Ron," Embarrassed, Hermione tried to push past her friend.

"Is she ill?" She heard Ron ask Draco.

"No, not ill." Draco said, smirking at Ron.

"Merlin, can we just go?" Exasperated, Hermione left Ron by the lift and walked quickly over to the apparition room. Draco followed her and held out his arm. "What?" she asked.

"Take my arm. Unless you've been to the Zabini's, in which case by all means, go alone."

Hermione grabbed his arm quickly and they apparated away with Ron still staring after them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, in appreciation this chapter is about double the length of my last one. Hope you like it!!**

When her head stopped spinning, Hermione found herself in front of a house about half the size of Malfoy Manor but still huge. It too had large stone pillars outside and a large lush expanse of lawn around her. Draco, once again, seemed to take little interest in his surroundings. "Let's go," he said, pulling her slightly by her elbow.

Hermione didn't have time to pull away before the door opened and Blaise Zabini stepped out, followed by Mandy. Hermione hadn't seen Blaise much since high school as he had no job to speak of other than putting in appearances at his business a few days a month. Mandy did not work and Hermione hadn't seen her at all since Hogwarts, however, Mandy smiled at her like they were good friends.

"Draco," Blaise shook hands with his friend, smiling broadly. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Been a busy week," Draco said, smiling back. He nodded at Mandy. "Mandy, how are you?"

"Good, thank you," Mandy walked past the men and held out her hand to Hermione. "Hermione, welcome! I was so glad to get your letter!"

"Nice to see you again, Mandy," Hermione said, shaking her hand politely.

Blaise turned his attention to Hermione as well. "Nice to see you, Hermione. Mandy is very excited that she has another wife to shop with."

Hermione smiled politely at him but didn't reply.

"Shall we?" Blaise took Mandy's arm and walked into the house. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm as well.

"You don't have to, you know," she whispered to him. "They know this was forced on us."

"They won't mention it and I expect you to follow their example," Draco whispered back. "Try and act like a wife, Hermione. I don't want to be embarrassed."

Hermione frowned but followed the Zabinis inside. Their foyer was also like the Manor although smaller, but Hermione tried not to look around as she knew that would upset Draco. She detected the same marble pillars, just on a smaller scale. Immediately once they got inside, Blaise and Draco headed off one way and Mandy grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her another.

"Now that the men are gone, how are you really doing?" she asked as they walked into a brightly lit room filled with flowers. "To have to get married to someone you're not in love with that quickly, how hard that must be!"

Hermione was taken aback."Well, it was a bit sudden," she said. "However, Draco has been very gracious." They crossed through the room to the glass doors on the other side. Mandy opened them and led Hermione past some large potted plants to a gazebo where a light tea was set up on a wrought iron table. She sat and Hermione did the same.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Draco." Mandy raised an eyebrow.

Hermione hesitated. Mandy seemed nice, but she did marry a Slytherin. She decided to stay cautious. "Oh, no. The contract negotiation went well and we have been getting along. How long have you and Blaise been married?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Two years," Mandy said, as an elf began pouring the tea. "I'm pregnant," she whispered conspiratively.

"Congratulations," Hermione said, taking her cup from the elf.

"Thank you," Mandy said, sipping her tea. "We'd just about given up when it happened. I'm two months along. Are you going to children right away?"

"No," Hermione said. "I feel like Draco and I should get to know each other better before having children," she added diplomatically.

Mandy nodded. "He is a very nice man,you know," Mandy said. "He's wonderful with children. Theo Nott and his wife have a baby and Draco is just wonderful with him. Just give him a chance."

Hermione just nodded, not sure how to answer.

"Now you have questions for me?" Mandy asked, smiling.

"Yes, I don't know how I'm going to handle work and all these charities," Hermione said, handing Mandy the list. "How do you do it?"

"Well, for one, I don't work. You might want to think about quitting." Mandy said,, glancing at the list.

"I can't! I love my job." Hermione answered. "There's got to be a way. Draco does it."

"Can you take half days? At least until you get used to everything?" Mandy asked. "I'm sure if you explain your supervisor will understand."

"Maybe," Hermione said doubtfully. "I guess it's worth a try."

"Try that and then owl me with what you'll be able to do and we'll work from there," Mandy said, handing her back the list. "I'm on most of these as well, I'll be able to help you."

"Wonderful," Hermione said, relaxing slightly. She took a sip of her tea.

"It will be nice to see you often," Mandy said. "I'd love to have you as a friend."

"Of course, but don't some of Blaise's other friends have wives?" Hermione asked.

Mandy's smile faltered. "Yes, but I was in Ravenclaw. Some of the other wives think Blaise should have stayed in his house."

Hermione made a face. "Then they'll love me. I can't wait until Draco's birthday."

Mandy laughed. "Is Narcissa helping you plan?"

"Apparently," Hermione said. "I suppose it's for the best. I definitely don't know much about what Draco would like."

Mandy nodded. "Blaise's mother helped me out a lot for the first year of our marriage," she said.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Malfoy will be thrilled with me for a daughter-in-law," Hermione sighed.

"Don't mistake Draco's mother for his father," Mandy said. "She's actually a very nice woman. You'll see."

"Well, she's coming Sunday to spend the week so I'll find out soon enough," Hermione said.

"Here they come," Mandy said, her posture changing and her face morphing into a vague smile as the two men walked towards them. "Hello, darling," she said as Blaise came towards her and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, did you tell Hermione our happy news?" Blaise asked, pulling his wife up gently.

"Yes, " Mandy beamed. "She was very happy for us. A bit envious, of course."

"Really?" Draco grinned, looking at Hermione. "I thought you wanted to wait for children, Hermione?"

"Seeing Mandy so happy would make anyone envious, Draco," Hermione said through her clenched smile.

"Just say the word, dear, we can have a baby by Valentine's Day," Draco pressed, still smiling, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Maybe," Hermione said, smiling back. His blinked, clearly startled but didn't change his expression.

"That would be wonderful!" Mandy exclaimed. "Our children would be only a few months apart."

"We'll work on that first thing tonight," Draco said, amused. "For now though, I think we should eat."

"I agree," Blaise said, leading the way.

Draco took Hermione's arm and they walked behind the beaming couple. "I never saw you as the type to want children," Draco said, chuckling a little.

"Oh hush!" Hermione whispered. "You just made it worse. Now she'll be bugging me all the time about it."

"You'll survive," he said lightly. "You like Mandy then?"

"Very much," Hermione said. "She's not what I expected."

"That's why Blaise married her," Draco said. "Not everyone wants the perfect, docile society wife."

"You do," Hermione said. Draco smiled, but didn't answer. "Don't you?" Hermione persisted.

Draco shrugged. "I think that would be boring," he said finally.

"But I drive you crazy," Hermione said as they reached the house.

"Yes," Draco said, not looking at her. "But I'm certainly never bored." With that they reached Blaise and Mandy and the subject was dropped.

Lunch was pleasant enough and when they finally bid the Zabini's goodbye Hermione was full of food and wine and pleasantly surprised at how well the afternoon went. Blaise and Mandy were fun to talk to and Draco was pleasant the entire afternoon, not a snide remark out of him after they reached the luncheon table. _He was even witty_, she thought as they waved goodbye and began to walk away from the house to apparate.

"That was nice," she voiced as they walked. "I've never seen you so... charming."

Draco tilted his head and looked at her. "How much wine did you have?"

"Enough," Hermione admitted. "That doesn't change the fact that you were fun to talk to today."

"I'm capable of being nice when I want to be," Draco said, smiling slowly at her.

"You should want to be more often," Hermione said, smiling back.

"I would be, if you stopped being a shrieky shrew. You were pleasant today as well," he said as they stopped walking.

Hermione frowned, she wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. "I don't shriek," she said finally, laughing a little.

"Oh you do," Draco said, laughing as well.

"I guess I'll try and cut down on that then," Hermione said. "Are you going back to work?"

He shook his head. "No, you?"

"No, too much wine," Hermione said. "I'll see you at the Manor then," she said, apparating away. He appeared beside her seconds later and they climbed the steps in companionable silence.

"Going to bed?" he asked as they went inside.

Hermione shook her head. "Too early. I guess I'll find a book to read."

Draco nodded. "I'm going to do some work in my study," he said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded and started to walk away.

"Or-" Draco said, making her turn. "We could have the elves bring us more wine."

Hermione grinned. "That sounds wonderful," she said, following him into the sitting room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Never!" Hermione said, laughing, 2 hours and many glasses of wine later.

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her as he finished his glass of fire whiskey. "Not once?"

"No! Harry and I are friends- he's like a brother to me. I would never." Hermione shuddered at the idea.

"How about Weasley then?" Draco asked, pouring himself another drink. He refilled Hermione's wine glass as well and she happily took a gulp.

"Merlin, no! Well, we kissed once. It was awful!" Hermione dissolved into giggles.

Draco grimaced. "I can imagine."

Hermione calmed herself and took another drink. "We tried dating, it just didn't work. Luckily we were able to stay friends."

"Then who was it?' Draco asked. "I know you weren't a virgin."

"How would you-oh." Hermione blushed as Draco raised his eyebrows."I'm not telling you." she said primly.

"Oh, come on, I'm your husband. You can tell me." Draco put down his drink and sat beside her on the couch. "I won't tell," he said silkily.

Hermione looked away. "Charming it out of me won't work," she said, taking another gulp of wine.

"It wasn't Longbotton, was it?" Draco asked. "Poor Millicent, not getting the virgin she thought she was." He made a face. "Can you imagine how their experience with the lust charm went?"

"Ugh, I don't want to think about it," Hermione cringed. "No, not Neville. It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. That Weasley girl said two or three years-"

"Potter, her name is Ginny Potter," Hermione interrupted. "That doesn't mean that was my first time, you know."

:Of course it was. You were too busy saving the world before that," Draco said. "I'm sure someone mentioned that you were dating on the floor. Let me think."

"What difference does it make?" Hermione asked. "I haven't asked you who your first was."

"Rowena Markerson, fourth year," Draco answered immediately.

"Really? I figured Pansy Parkinson," Hermione replied.

"No, that wasn't until fifth year." Draco downed his drink in one gulp.

"So you were as slutty as I heard," Hermione snorted.

" I wasn't. I was comfortable with my sexuality," he answered cockily. "Now I told you, you tell me."

"Technically, I didn't ask-" Hermione began,but stopped as Draco moved even closer to her on the couch. "Back off, Malfoy," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smirking. "Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

"The lust charm is gone, don't flatter yourself," Hermione said uneasily, feeling her stomach tighten.

"Come on Hermione," he said huskily. "Tell me."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and felt the same jolt she did when she was under the lust charm. Immediately, she looked away.

"Ernie Macmillan," she said quietly, moving away from him slightly. "We dated for a year."

Draco nodded, but didn't move away. "Now I remember," he said. "Why didn't that work out?"

"Simply two people who were so much alike that it didn't work," she said, looking at him again. She looked down at his lips, then looked away quickly. Her head was spinning from the wine and the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We're nothing alike," Draco said quietly.

"And?" she asked, looking down at her shoes as the world spun around her.

"Hermione," he said and she looked up just as his lips met hers. Immediately, she put her hand flat on his chest to push him away, but then didn't proceed, and left her hand sitting on his chest. He moved closer to her and deepened the kiss, his tongue finding it's way into her mouth.

Hermione thought foggily about fighting him but he smelled so good, tasted so good that she gave up and moved her tongue with his. She heard him make a noise in his throat as he pushed her down onto the couch and she let him although she was starting to feel a little queasey.Her hand stayed planted on his chest though his began to wander down her face and onto her stomach. As they moved up, her queasiness intensified.

"Draco," she murmured against his mouth, pushing away from him. "Stop."

"What?" his said, frowning at her. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm going to-" Alarmed, she pushed away from him and fled the room. She barely made it to the hall bathroom before her lunch and all the wine she'd had came spilling out. She lay there, exhausted and sobering up quickly when she heard a knock at the door. "Alive in there?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione chocked out. She flushed the toilet and stood up, opening the door. Draco made a face as the smell from the bathroom came wafting past her. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yep," she walked slowly and Draco grabbed her arm to keep her up, holding her at arms length. He half pulled her up the stairs.

"Tuffy!" he shouted and the elf appeared beside Hermione's bedroom door. "Take care of Hermione, please," he said as he deposited her by her door."See you in the morning," he said as Hermione groaned and closed the door quickly before running to the bathroom once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry this took me so long! I had a long vacation before I started college up again, hopefully I will be updating quicker. Thanks to all of you who waited all this time-here is the next chapter!!**

The next morning, Hermione work up with her head pounding and a horrible taste in her mouth. She groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"Missus must get up or she will be late for work!" Tuffy squeaked, pulling at the pillow.

"Leave me alone," Hermione muttered, pulling the pillow closer.

"Missus, if you don't get up I will have to go get Master Malfoy," Tuffy warned.

"No, no," Hermione said, visions of the night before playing in her mind. She sat up slowly. "I'm up. Don't bother him."

"Here, Missus. Tuffy made you a Pepper-Up potion mixed with headache remedy," Tuffy handed her a cup containing the mixture. Hermione drank it and slowly made her way to her bathroom to take a bath. She returned a few minutes later considerably better as the potion worked. She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to apparate to the Ministry and made it into the lift with 5 minutes to spare. Jumping off on her floor she made her way to her office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," Miles said, smiling. "Here are your messages. And Harry Potter is waiting for you."

Hermione nodded. "Really, Miles, call me Hermione," she began to walk into her office but paused. "Miles, can you get me an appointment with Theodare Westfield please?" Miles nodded and Hermione continued into her office.

Harry sat in front of her desk, waiting for her. He made a face as she smiled at him. "Ugh, Ron was right, you look like hell."

"Thanks," Hermione said, dropping her things in another chair and removing her cloak. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Ron came to see me last night. He said he ran into you and Malfoy yesterday and that it looked like you were afraid. Is Malfoy hurting you, Hermione? You only have to let me know, I'll take care of it."

"What? Merlin, no Harry. Ron is daft, ignore him." Hermione sat down behind her desk and faced him.

"Then what's wrong? You don't look good," Harry asked worriedly.

"I spent the evening throwing up, first in front of Malfoy and then in my room. I'm a little tired, I had way too much wine," Hermione admitted. "My own doing though."

"You're sure?" Harry asked doubtfully. "Ron said-"

"Ron saw me blushing over something Malfoy said, nothing horrible," she said as Harry opened his mouth. "Everything's fine, really Harry,"

Miles knocked on the door and peeked in. "Mr. Westfield will see you at 10," he said before disappearing.

"Why do you need to talk to your department head?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to ask for a cut of my schedule," Hermione told him. "I've got way too many things to do and not enough time. Mandy Zabini suggested cutting back on my hours here. For the year anyway," she added.

Harry just stared at her. "Did Malfoy tell you to do this?"

"No! Honestly, you're the one going on about how I should be trying to make this work. This is the only way to do everything and not go crazy."

Harry slowly nodded. "I guess you're right," he said, standing up. "Don't forget your meeting next week."

"I know. Goodbye Harry," Hermione smiled and waved him towards the door. Harry grinned and disappeared through the door. That left Hermione a few minutes before she had to go to Theo Westfield's office. She did a few quick things and then walked toward the director's office. His secretary showed her in and the older man greeted her warmly.

"Hermione! How great to see you," he shook her hand. "Please, sit," he gestured to the c hairs and Hermione say. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, sir, I recently married-"

"Yes, to Draco Malfoy," Theo interupted. "And?"

"There are many obligations I need to fulfill. Charities and such. I just recently saw the list and it is very long. I was hoping I may be able to change to part time, just until I get used to the schedule," she said.

Theo stared at her a second. "I thought this might happen as soon as I read who you had married," he said finally. "Normally, I would say no, however, the Ministry has asked us to do everything in our power to help these marriages succeed. You can go to part time effective immediately. You'll be able to leave at lunch every day. Just let me know when you are ready to go back to full time."

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. "Really sir? That's wonderful," she said, a little surprised at how quickjly he'd agreed. "Did my husband speak with you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," Theo said. Eyeing her. "That would be highly irregukar."

"Of course," Hermione said quickly. "I'm sorry." She stood up. "I guess I should get back to work. Thank you again."

"No problem, Hermione." Theo said, walking her to the door. "Let your secretary know we'll have other work for him to do in the afternoons."

"I will, " Hermione said, walking out the door. She sighed in relief as she walked back to her office. First thing when she got back she sent an owl to Mandy to see if they could meet that afternoon. Then she talked to Miles about his new duties before getting back to work. She worked with no interruptions until lunchtime when Miles buzzed her.

"Your husband is here," he said.

Hermione finished the paper she was working on and put it to the side. "Send him in," she said.

Immediately, Draco opened the door and grinned when he saw her face. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Some," she said, rubbing her temple. "I think the Pepper-Up potion is wearing off." She paused as Draco put a new one on her desk. "Thank you," she said, downing it quickly. "Sorry for last night."

"Not one of your finer moments," Draco said. "Fancy lunch? I know that you didn't have breakfast."

Hermione stared at him. "Did you just ask me to lunch?" she asked.

Draco shifted on his feet but met her eyes. "Just fullfilling the contract," he said lightly.

"Alright," Hermione said, getting up and grabbing her cloak. They walked out and Hermione said goodbye to Miles.

"See you in the morning!" Miles replied, waving.

"What did he mean by that?" Draco asked as they got into the lift. "Are you off this afternoon?"

"Let's talk about it at lunch," Hermione said as the lift filled with people.

Draco was silent, but frowned until the lift reached the atrium and they got off.

They walked out onto the street and blended in with the other people going to lunch in London.

"How about Eddie's for lunch?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded destarctedly.

"Tell me now," he said as they cut across a nearby park.

Hermione laughed. "Impatient are we?"

"Well?" he asked, ignoring her.

"I asked Westfield to cut my hours," she said. "I work until noon now, at least until I get a grasp on all I'm doing."

"Really?" Draco asked, stopping dead in the park. Hermione stopped as well and turned to face him. He had a very peculiar look on his face as he stared at her.

"Yes, really. What else was I supposed to do?" Flustered by the look on his face, Hermione heard herself snapping slightly. "You gave me all these things to do, how else am I to get it all done?"

Draco continued to stare at her. "I just didn't think you would," he said finally, beginning to walk again.

"I didn't really have a choice," Hermione muttered, walking with him.

"You always have a choice," Draco said quietly.

"Don't act so surprised, you won, alright?" Hermione began to walk faster. "This is what you wanted, why else would you hitch me with all those activities?"

"I thought that you'd like them," Draco said sulkily. "You are always going on about one cause or another, now you can actually participate."

"You mean, you actually decide on things?" Hermione asked, slowing down to look at him. "It's not just for show?"

"Of course not. Is that what you thought?" He smiled slightly. "No wonder you fought this."

"I can decide things?" hermione asked, her mind beginning to work.

"Within reason," Draco said. "You still represent the Malfoy family, you can't go freeing elves or anything. Some things, of course you can change."

"This is wonderful then," Hermione smiled at him. "I can't wait to start."


End file.
